Once Forgotten
by ZaphiraGould
Summary: An old foe reappears just in time to catch Ben at his most vulnerable time making him an easy catch. But Ben would never have imagined the plans that were in store for him. For future chapters , dub/non-con, male/male, slightly suicidal Ben.
1. Chapter 1

"My , My. He's grown." the sleek black armor glinted in artificial light as the figure roamed ceaselessly back and forth in the confinement of his trailer. "show me more" the image on the screen dissolved into hundreds of different recordings of the same boy. One showed him battling forever knights , another displayed him stretched out on his bed asleep. with the recordings before him he could know everything that had been going on in the heroes life from the past few years that he had missed. the only time he had encountered the boy , he had been shamed, beaten by a ten-year-old . For years he contemplated on his revenge but as time passed he grew weaker and ben became stronger. Eon grunted and brought his feeble fist down on a table well now was it was time for revenge, ben would be powerless and once and for all defeated .Eon exhaled and squinted at the images on his screen

"Ben." he chuckled letting his laughter resonate against the walls "I'm coming for you".

Ben and Julie were having a picnic in a secluded clearing with a breath taking view of the lake just outside of Bellwood. their laughs filling the air. as far as ben was concerned the day couldn't have been going better, the sun was out the breeze was good and he was with Julie. they stared at each other trying to hold back their smiles but burst out in laughter again. Julie leaned forward and lightly kissed bens neck and let her teeth pull gently at the delicate skin. ben closed his eyes and let out a small moan. her mouth felt amazing

"Julie..." she stopped and pushed him to the ground. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. Biting her bottom lip she said "god I love when you do that" his dazzling green eyes lit when she sounded needy almost whining. she straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest. ben felt his cheeks burn, Julie was wearing a skirt and her new lace underwear. swallowing hard ben tried focusing all his will on not showing his arousal. But with just fabric separating them it was impossible. self control, he thought to himself taking in a slow breath , be a tease. he reached up as if to stroke stroke her cheek but instead he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her lips down his .

Ben abruptly broke contact with her lips "Should we be doing this out in the open?" he asked almost self-consciously. glossy strands of black hair had fallen over those radiant brown eyes, she smirked and cocked her eyebrow

"what better place then out in the open? Its got an amazing view" ben ran his eyes over her then gave that look that Julie loved so much and pulled her back in for a kiss.

A squeal eased out of her lips and he couldn't help smiling, she was too cute. Both were breathing hard as the kiss went from gentle to fierce. Julie took advantage of her position and began rubbing her self against Bens groin. he pulled his mouth away and squeezed his eyes shut. His hands made their way to Julies breasts and he squeezed caressing the fullness of her bosom constricted by her tight shirt. she bent her head and kissed ben, deeply invading his mouth with her tongue and occasionally biting, he tried to keep up but he couldn't he was too lost in pleasure so he just let her dominate the kiss. she dry humped him faster and more rhythmically he moaned loudly and threw his head back, panting through grit teeth Julie was moaning softly as she tried to undo bens belt. this is it she thought were finally going to-

Her thoughts vaporized the second she heard a familiar ring. ben was going to leave her again. she had lost count on how many dates had been cut short or cancelled. it was as if somebody flipped a switch in her one second she was aroused the other she was completely turned off. ben took a bit longer to recover and then reached for his phone he had to clear his throat twice

" Hello" suddenly embarrassed of her position Julie stood up and readjusted her skirt , she hated when her time with ben was interrupted she wasn't even in the mood to continue anymore. she glanced down to ben and noticed his erection. ben turned to the side quickly, embarrassed that his strain was so visible

"Uh yeah ill be there as soon as I can. bye." he looked over his shoulder to Julie who had her arms crossed in front of her chest

"Uh... Julie?.." he staggered to his feet. she glared at him her usually plump lips were pressed into a thin line. a single tear rolled lazily down her flushed cheek

"let me guess, you have to help Gwen and Kevin fight some more bad guys?" ben lifted his hand to wipe her tear. he hated having to ruin their time together but innocent lives depended on him.

"I'm sorry ... its what I do." she let out a sharp breath

"I thought this was it, ben. I felt... I feel ready." ben tried to kiss her but she turned her face away

"Just go" she snapped and turned to walk away

"I can fly you home" he said a bit too hopeful.

"I'd rather walk" he watched as she stormed away then he turned in the opposite direction . as quickly as he could he twisted the omnitrixs dial until it showed jetray and pushed down. the bright green glow consumed him turned him into the flying alien.

"jetray" Then he was gone.

* * *

Ben was getting closer to the coordinates gwen had texted it was actually just a few miles from where he and Julie were. , he wasn't sure how much longer she would put up with cancelled dates and forgotten was just so much going on that ben often had to choose from being a trusted hero over being a faithful boyfriend. but Julie understands right? she has to, she still thinks things can work out otherwise they would not have gotten so close to... ben had completely spaced out and was nose diving at fifty miles per hour

"crap!" just inches from the ground he managed to reposition his wings to lift him upwards. he felt like an ass hole , he had made it clear that if she agreed to date him she wouldn't always be his first ahead he saw gwen and kevin standing just gazing out ahead of them. ben descended and changed back to himself.

"what are you guys doing, I thought you said there was trouble?" gwen swung her head relying completely on the momentum of her ponytail

"there was but we handled it" with a quick smile she turned her back on ben

"yeah youre a bit late hero " kevin didn't even bother to face the brunette. they both seemed annoyed with him and disregarded his being there.

"well is there anything I can -"

" no theres nothing, just go home okay" gwen harshly brushed past him towards kevins car. he let out a small gasp at his cousins reaction.

"if I were you id get my priorities straight" kevin called over his shoulder. ben watched with his mouth agape as they drove away.

"What?"

What the hell was going on? How was it possible to upset three people within a thirteen minute time frame?

"Only me" he thought bitterly as he transformed into jetray. as he flew he thought of doing something that might salvage his ruined date with Julie. he stopped at the went to a flower shop. though the effort was cheesy Julie was easy to win over.

"Were finally getting somewhere in their relationship for things to start going awry now" he thought. he really liked Julie , so much so that he occasionally pictured them getting married and having kids,

"She could be the one" he thought. closing his eyes momentarily and breathing in deeply, he enjoyed flying nothing was more liberating. Up in the air it was always just him and his thoughts, an escape from villains , cousins and yes even Julies. ben slowed and descended in front of Julies house. while carefully balancing two smoothies and a slightly ruined bouquet of flowers he changed back to himself and rang the door bell with his foot.

Someone was walking down the stairs loudly, he assumed it was her dad. But when the door opened his jaw dropped, there was no way Julie would walk around wearing an ultra sheer bathrobe when her parents were around. she smirked and looked ben over. he could help his reaction to seeing her in such a flimsy thing. she may as well been naked.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he only managed a small gasp before she pulled him inside and slammed the door . She took the flowers and smoothies and set them on the table

"Damn ben , do you want the whole neighborhood to see me like this?" he simply shook his head and let her lead him to the living room where she happily tackled ben to the couch. the small kisses she was planting on his skin made him moan and writhe under her

"I knew you wouldn't go help Kev and Gwen" before he could answer her mouth was pressed to his and her hands made their way to his brown hair pulling softly

"Julie...wait." she pulled away from him as if to give him a chance to speak but then slowly pulled her arms out of the robe and let it slide off her shoulders. Her breasts were in full view just inches from his face

"Oh" Julie wriggled anxiously on bens lap sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his groin

"Oh" he repeated with more pleasure.

"Touch me ben" she threw her head back giving him a light thrust and she moaned when ben squirmed trying to hide his erection . but she liked the feeling of something hard pressing against her throbbing with need to be inside of her.

"Ben please" this time she guided his hands to her and placed them on her breast . there was a moment of awkward heavy breathing but the he began to and massage her nipples. He pulled Julie closer so he could lick and kiss her chest. Julies whole body became alight with pleasure when bens lips brushed against her nipples, then his tongue. she thrust against him when he bit her

"Do that again please" ben nodded, tightening his arm on her waist while his other hand trailed down the side of her body making her twitch. his hand was on her inner thigh and moved slowly upward. He looked at Julie and she gave him a nod. his mouth continued its assault on her breasts biting and sucking harder while his hand traveled near her heat ,first touching then he pushed in a finger, surprised when it slid in with ease. Moaning loudly Julie dug her nails into bens shoulders though he didn't feel it since he was still fully clothed. he was thrusting his finger in and out of her then with out notice added a second finger. Julie didn't complain but ben felt almost angry, his fingers were going in with ease. he added a third finger and grimaced when Julie didn't even blink.

"Are you a virgin Julie" he had asked before and she said she was but her body showed otherwise. she stopped riding his hand and caught her breath

"Well... not so much"

" Julie!" ben shoved her off his lap and wiped his hand angrily on her couch.

"what? its not like you're one either!" he gaped at her "I am Julie, I don't hook up with all the girls that throw themselves at me, you of all people should know I don't have time to get laid"

Ben didn't have to ask who she'd slept with, he had heard the rumors at school and hed been told many times by Cash. "Ben it was a mistake okay, we were on a break-"

"okay we were on break, so the first thing you do is fuck Cash?" he was on his feet and was pacing the living room his mind he was thinking of all the others things he had heard about Julie but he couldn't bring himself to believe them. Besides,she said sleeping with cash was a mistake but did she regret it?

"If you're so upset then go find a girl , screw her then we'll be even" when she tried putting her hands on his shoulders he pulled away

"Its not about getting even! I don't want to be like you" the moment the words came out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. They sounded much worse than he intended .Ben stared at Julie but she was looking t the ground breathing heavily.

"You think I'm a slut!" taking a small step back ben thought about what to say. Suddenly Julie charged at him screaming with her arms outstretched but he moved out of the way and Julie dropped to her hands and knees.

"Get out ben! go away" ben didn't move to leave instead he knelt by Julie and tried helping her up but she clawed and slapped at him

" I said get out! Get out ,get out!" she chased him to the door way. He turned around to face her

"Well you know what I did go see Kevin and Gwen, I did what is important first!" Julie was in the process of slamming the door but stopped and peered at ben through the crack. slowly she opened the door and stepped outside .she and ben were face to face. Julie placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled then used her grip on his shoulders as leverage to deliver a painful kick to his groin. he snapped forward so fast his face hit Julies chest

"Get off me!" she pushed him back so he fell on his rear then turned to go inside her house. ben was struggling to breathe in he could only breathe out. Julie was back in the door way holding something but he couldn't make it out since his eyes were watering.

"Next time don't bother wondering why I seek attention from other guys". ben then realized what she had in her hands, she dumped the two smoothies he brought all over his head and the other one she threw at his chest. then she grabbed the flowers ripped them apart and sprinkled them on him. no more words were exchanged, Julie simply turned to enter her house and slammed the door. The anger that brewed inside ben was incredible, he couldn't move he could only think. he wanted to scream , pull his hair out or better yet, he wanted Julie to feel as humiliated as he did. His thoughts never went into action though, he just stood up bending his back slightly to ease the pain in his groin and walked home. He didn't care at the looks or sneers he received from passers by for all he knew this was karma.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is dedicated to **Lovestar and Silverice** Thanks for the _**first**_ follow and fav. You Da Bestest!Please follow and fav most importantly please review i'd love to know what you guys think.

I was really pumped about the first fav/follow that I decided to post this chapter early. Thank you again  
 **Lovestar and Silverice!**

* * *

Once Ben got home he was glad there was nobody around. there was no way he'd be up for an interrogation by his being covered in smoothie and flowers bits was embarassing enough. He didnt rush up to his bedroom to shower instead he took the stairs at snails pace too lost in his thoughts to give a crap about the stink he was starting to emit. It was days like these that he wondered why he even bothered trying, nothing he ever did seemed fitting for those around him, nobody ever took the time to say

"You screwed up, but your only human". Maybe no one considered saying that because he could transform into aliens or because they expected him to have no feelings to just do what he had to do and that was it. Lately he hasnt helped save anybody, Gwen and Kevin had been doing it by themselves with out any problem , maybe it wouldnt matter if he were gone. Forever. He'd be one less nuisance in the sighed, swallowing the knot forming in his throat, blinking furiously to clear the tears that dared fall from his eyes. He was finally in his room and headed straight for the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed he stepped in the shower turning the hot water on full blast. The emptiness inside him grew taking hold of the strength he feighned having while he was around people and forced sobs from the hero. Ben dropped to his knees and stared at the white tiles glistening with water, it wasnt just what happened today that made him feel this way because this happened on a regular basis. It was the fact that his so called loved ones were the ones making him hurt . And damn it cried softlty hugging his knees to his chest as the water continued to wash away his tears.

* * *

Eon glared at the scene before but failing to maintain a blank face but what he saw was simply too delicious. The famous Ben Tennyson humiliated ,and in public of all places. He watched with a grin as Julie poured smoothie all over Ben then top him off with crumpled flowers.

"I like her" he said with a low growl and continued watching as Ben made his way home on foot.

Well thats strange he could have easily avoided all the laughing and pointing by transforming into one of his flying aliens. He probably thought he deserved it. The hell he did. another laugh filled the room and eon shifted anxiously in his seat. Ben was dirty and that could only mean one thing, he needed to shower, and take off his clothes. Eon was in no way attracted to Ben but he'd definately have a kick out of dominating him. Breaking him. Ben was nothing more than an arrogant brat that needed to be shown his place, and who better to do that than Eon? Of course Ben was good looking but that was just a bonus for Eon.

He sat up as the screen showed Ben undressing himself and walikng to his bathroom. Finally. He watched ceaslessly from every angle possible at the boy he needed to possess. He no longer cared about killing that would be far too easy on him. He needed to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Ben was now completely naked and crying. Oh what a beautiful sight. Eon felt heat accumulating in his crotch, and soon his pants seemed to shrink by the second. With a loud groan he unzipped his pants and allowed his erection the much needed space.

"Damn you Ben" he hissed and angrily stared to stroke his hard length. It didnt take him long to release, he noticed that if he jerked himself while watching Ben it was fast and truly satisfying as opposed to trying to think about something that caused him pleasure. He finished off with a strangled cry and slick hand. He sat back in his chair panting with his eyes closed the image of Ben in the shower branded behind his eye lids. An idea churned in his mind destroying what was left of his orgasmic haze. He chuckled. Ben was going to be his tonight.

* * *

After about an hour the hot water started to run out and Ben felt coldness starting in his back. He quickly shampooed and turned the water off. Someone had to be home by now. He wrapped himself in his towel and carefully stepped out of the shower. Something seemed off, there was no way to explain it he felt his skin prickling his senses on high alert. He felt eyes on him but there was no body around. Ben tiptoed to his closet and yanked the doors open, but there was nothing there. He dropped to his hands and knees and scoped under his bed, empty. Ben slowly rose to his feet and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up some clean boxers and loose pajama bottoms and quickly dressed himself.

The feeling of being watched still lingered, but he didn't find anything weird in his room. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Ben walked over to his window and peered out side it was already dark and ...foggy? He heard from Gwen it was going to be a clear night. The fog shifted covering his entire view of the outside almost as if it were trying to come inside

"What the...?" Ben opened his window and the fog burst in sweeping past him with such force that sent him flying across the room. He landed hard on his side and quickly tried to activate the omnitrix but he was yanked from the ground and sent flying against the wall by his bedroom door. His head broke the impact and he cried out as he crumpled to the floor. The fog moved closer and ben used the little strength he had left to try and use the omnitrix but when he looked at it , it was powered off he twisted and pressed it but nothing happened. What the hell was this thing that rendered his watch useless.

Panic started rising inside Ben , he tried standing up but something hit his face hard making him slam his head against the wall again, maybe a fist or a foot he couldn't tell whatever was attacking him didn't have a form. Blood gushed out of Bens mouth.

"M-m-mom... D-dad..." ... _please be home_...

The thing grabbed Ben by the hair and slammed his head against the wall again. Then dragged him to his bed. Ben fought to stay awake but the last blow had him reeling and on the verge of passing out. Eon tossed Ben on the bed half of his torso on the was on the edge and his legs on the ground it looked like he was praying. He should be thought Eon as he approached Ben and clawed at his bare back. Ben tried to cry out but didn't have the strength to , he felt himself being dragged further onto the bed until he was right in the middle. His arms were forced above his head and his head was yanked back by his hair.

He felt his attackers breath on his neck then it moved to his ear, sending shivers through Bens body. The thing straddled him from behind and Ben whimpered as he felt something hard pressing up against his butt.

"Who are you?" he slurred. The thing flipped him over so that Ben was now facing the fog. It expanded and two limbs that looked like arms reached for Bens neck and started to strangle him. No, this couldn't be happening, he was going to be murdered in his bed by freaking fog! Ben tried to pry the hands away from him but it was no use his hands would just pass through it. Ben tried staying conscious but with out oxygen reaching his lungs he lost the battle and eyes rolled into his head and his eyelids fluttered shut. Eon squeezed harder even after Ben had passed out, feeling something shift out of place under his grip, then slowly let go and gazed down at Ben. His brown hair was disheveled , eyes closed, mouth slightly agape and smeared with blood.

Now this was a sight that nearly brought him to tears. Tears of joy of course. Though he would have much rather had Ben awake for what he was about to do he just wasn't up for struggling too much tonight. He materialized and let his fingers trail slowly down Bens chest past his stomach and to the waistband of his pants. Eon had barely hooked his fingers into Bens pants when he heard voices outside and car doors slam shut. Great that had to be the brats' parents. Damn it he wanted to leave his mark but now he couldn't. He looked around Bens bedroom and saw a picture frame with an image of Ben and his friends. Eon smiled and reached for the picture frame and broke it against the nightstand.

He picked up a shard and flipped it in his hand placing it on bens cheek and drawing it down on his pale flesh smirking when a thin line of blood appeared. Eon sat back on Bens thighs and pulled his pants and briefs down until it exposed Bens hips. Then with the broken glass he began to write a message only Ben , and perhaps his girlfriend, would be able to see. A muffled conversation was taking place down stairs.

"Ben? Are you home yet!?" It was his mother and by the sounds of it she was climbing the stairs.

"Ben?" It was louder and closer.

Eon dug furiously at Bens flesh listening as footsteps approached. Sandra hesitated a moment before opening her sons door because she'd walked into him doing _things_ before.

"I'm coming in!" she pushed the door open and her eyes widened at what she saw

"Oh my goodness!"

"What" yelled Carl from downstairs

"It's only nine thirty and Bens already asleep" She replied staring at Ben who had his back towards her and had his comforter pulled all the way up to his neck. She wanted to give him a good night kiss but decided against it .

"Goodnight Ben" she whispered and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_A very special dedication to **VIVALLION HEX** for being my second fav/follow and also a shout out to **DARKKNIGHTSVENGEANCE** for the third follow/fav. I love you guys and I dedicate this chapter to the both of you, hope you enjoy! **PLEASE FOLLOW/FAV AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Pain. White hot agony pulsing through his body like lava. Everything felt as if it had been individually tortured by an army of men. Ben whimpered and tried to open his eyes but his body wasn't ready and he was mercifully forced back into the abyss that was unconsciousness .

* * *

A few hours later Ben finally managed to grab hold of the fine tendrils of the living world. with a small whimper his eyes opened to mere slits and scrunched them shut again ,. the sunlight pouring in from his window felt like stab wounds to his light sensitive irises. _What happened last night_? , he got in a fight with Julie (which he lost) got home showered then it was foggy- The fog!

Ben ignored the pulsating pain in his eyes when he forced his eyes open for a third time and glanced around his room. Nothing seemed out of place , but then again that's what an attacker would want , right? His thoughts didn't even have a chance process completely when he was struck by searing pain - everything hurt especially his throat.

The omnitrix! Ben brought his wrist millimeters from his face since his vision was still blurry. It was fine , perfectly functional, he even transformed into big chill and jet ray without any occurrences he may have deemed strange. After messing with the omnitrix he staggered to the bathroom and flipped the light switch.

Curiosity got the best of him, he wanted to know if he looked as shitty as he felt , but he knew he wouldn't be surprised. His lips were split and swollen , he had a long thin cut on the side of his face and his neck was bruised so badly he couldn't see his skin color, those were the injuries he got from the mirror but he felt much worse, not to mention the constant throbbing in his head. As he looked himself over he noticed that the waist band of his pants had dried blood on them.

Was that from his mouth? He pulled his bottoms down far enough so he could see his hips. He gasped at what he saw , his skin was swollen and there was dried blood but he could clearly see writing on his skin. The air was suddenly cold the pit forming in his stomach growing by the second, he wanted to throw up . He ran out of his bathroom and to his bedroom.

Hesitantly approaching his full length mirror but stopping before he could see himself. Did he really want to know what was carved into his skin, in such a intimate part of his body? Holding his breath he stepped in front of the mirror and pulled his pants below his hips again. The cold hand of fear crept up his chest and took hold of his lungs , the fine hairs on his body standing on end ,his eyes so wide they were bound to burst from their sockets.

 _Mine or Death_. The letters were deep enough to potentially scar.

 _Mine or Death_. The words echoed in his mind , there was no way to begin to comprehend what they could possibly mean. His first reaction was to call out for whoever may be home. He opened his mouth but he could only croak. His throat was on fire it felt as if sand was lodged down his throat. He staggered over to his nightstand and picked up his phone. He texted both Gwen and Kevin

"911" and waited.

* * *

Minutes later he heard Kevin's car approaching. Thank goodness now he wasn't alone, vulnerable.

"Ben?!" Gwen called out worry evident in her voice. ben came down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Jesus, we heard Julie laid you out but I wasn't expecting this" Kevin said with a low whistle. Ben shook his head regretting it almost instantly.

"Shut up " he sounded like an old man and it hurt like hell to talk but there was to much to tell for him to write down on paper.

"Julie... didn't ... do this ... to me. " Ben paused breathing deeply before continuing

"It was some type of fog monster or, or alien I don't-"

"Ok so let me get this straight, Julie beat the living hell out of you and you're embarrassed so you made a cover story that good ole mutha nature got you instead.?"

Ben glared at Kevin, it was obvious, physically obvious Julie didn't do this to him.

" It disabled the omnitrix! Does that not freak you out even a little?!" he was tempted to show them the writing on his hip but shot down the idea, not only was it in an area he'd prefer to keep out of sight ,but judging on the way the conversation was going they might think he did it to himself.

"Ben look you may have dreamt that something attacked you, I mean think about it fog can't do that to you its impossible, and as far as we're concerned all the aliens that can a affect the omnitirx are in the null void, there's no way out." Gwen gave ben a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah and this wouldn't be the first time you'd activated the watch while you're asleep and got your ass handed to you"

Damn Kevin always so eager to make Ben look like a complete idiot in front of others .

"Yeah I guess you might be right -"

"Okay well, we got to go do some important things, right Gwen?" Kevin arched an eyebrow and smirked at the red head. She blushed and bit her lip,

"Right, yea, take care we'll check up on you later, if something weird happens call us okay?"

They walked to the front door and Kevin called out

"Do not call us or I'll beat you Tennyson, I shit you not , we're gonna be busy tonight" he slammed the door cutting off any response Ben may have had.

Ben stared at the door and frowned, they didn't believe him , worse yet would rather be doing screwing each others brains out than help him investigate what happened last night. What if this became a life threatening situation? Not just for them but civilians? Ben sighed, he was on his own.

* * *

Eon threw his chair against the wall of his trailer.

"He was supposed to be mine!" he wiped sweat from his brow grunting heavily as anger pumped through his veins. he walked over to his monitor and gazed at the encounter going on in bens home at the moment. Gwen and Kevin were there and ben, he looked awful.

"I did that to you, I made you hurt, I did it, I punished you but you got off easy. Didn't you, you little FUCKER!" Eon crashed his fist down on the moniotrs key board.

He pressed a key that made the display be a close up of Bens face.

"You want to see what I have in waiting for you?" Eon exhaled sharply and pulled down his briefs and pants in one swift motion.

He firmly took hold of his shaft and began stroking himself.

"Fuck you Ben" Eon stroked harder and moaned loudly as if Ben would be able to hear him. His moans were now exaggerated and angry his eyes locked on the image of Ben. He picked up his pace and leaned as far on to the counter as he could.

"I've been saving this for you"

The first drops of his come hit the screen displaying Bens face. Then with a growl Eon climaxed emptying himself on the screen and counter.

"Just for you" he panted. The look on Bens face was priceless, it showed hurt and betrayal, which could only mean one thing. Kevin and Gwen didn't take his little story seriously and by the sounds of it they had managed to blame him for his own injuries . Things could not have gone better for the man in black , they were making Ben doubt himself.

"Its only a matter of time now."

* * *

 **Yeah in case you didn't notice Eon is Bat shit crazy and creepy.**

 **What will happen to our young hero? Stay tuned and find out here next time (Thursday) on**

 **" _Once Forgotten_ " **


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! MORE FOLLOWERS! THANKS TO MY NEWEST FOLLOWERS **AURAFIGHTER23** AND **HESTRA HASSILDOR ,  
** Y'ALL THE BEST THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU BOTH OF YOU! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS. THANKS GUYS DONT FORGET TO **FOLLOW/ FAV AND REVIEW.** THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME **POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING** THINGS.

* * *

A few days had passed since Ben was attacked in his bedroom. Things with Kevin and Gwen just got worse, they went out and fought bad guys with out him only calling him to ask favors if they were in too deep, which they rarely were. And Julie, well whenever she saw Ben she'd start flirting with any guy she saw, in school she'd purposefully started to hang out with Cash just to make Ben jealous. But the thing was ever since he got beaten in his own home he's been too on edge to care about anything else.

So Julie could screw who ever she wanted and Gwen and Kevin could leave him out of his rightful duty as protector of the universe because lately he'd been too paranoid about the smallest things. Ben was walking home from school keeping his eyes peeled and avoiding any one who was creepy enough to make him step off the side walk. If only that damned fog alien didn't render his watch useless he'd be his usual ass kicking self, he hated this and as much as it destroyed him to admit it he was actually kind of sca-

"Ben! wait, please." he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him around he whimpered and flinched slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Julie

"Yea I- I - I'm just sore, you know from working out." Damn, nice save.

"Oh, i just wanted to walk home with you if you're okay with that." Ben furrowed his brow and noticed Julie bit her lip and glanced at him nervously, he chuckled.

"Okay, its your funeral" she gave him a bump with her shoulder and they started walking home.

"So what happened to you?"

"What? you mean why I was all beat up?"

"Duh, it looked worse than other times, when I saw your neck it made me swallow my gum , but it looks much better now." ben smiled and looked at Julie

"It was a fog alien , we fought, he almost got the best of me but then I took him out" he clicked his tongue and pretended to chop his neck with his hand.

She nodded and stared straight ahead avoiding bens stare.

"Ben I- you know I love you right?" Heat traveled to Julies face making her cheeks bright red. It wasn't the first time she'd said it aloud to ben but this was under a different circumstance. The hero swallowed hard what the hell is this?

"Um I guess so ".

There it was. that feeling, he was being watched. Ben whipped his head around squinting his eyes at distorted shapes in the shades of trees and buildings. He could hear his own heart beating, sweat slicking his back and this unseen presence bearing down on him from all sides.

"Are you listening to me Ben?" he blinked and then gasped they were already in front of Julies house.

"Yea of course " Crap what the hell did she say?

"So will you consider forgiving me? Because I don't know if I can be with out you and-"

Ben grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to his lips. God he really needed this, the feeling of a real solid person moving, breathing right beside him. They parted breathing heavily , Julie rested her forehead against Bens since he still held onto the back of her neck. He kept his eyes closed and slowly kissed Julies cheeks then her neck .

"Ben , not here the neighbors will tell my parents" Ben nodded and let Julie guide him inside her house.

Once they were safe inside Julies house Ben pushed her against the door and slowly ran his hands over her hips and slowly made his way up until her held her breasts. She wrapped her arms around bens neck as he picked her up so her legs could wrap around his ground his hips against hers making her moan. Their lips met and Julie eagerly opened her mouth to allow Bens tongue to invade her.

He staggered back still holding Julie up and made his way to the couch he was going to land on top of her but at the last second she flipped around so that Ben was on the bottom.

"You know I like being in control , baby." Ben shuddered at her words and watched as Julie slowly undressed her self.

She took her bra off and put it on Bens head and laughed at him.

" Fashion baby" she said giggling then leaned forward so her breasts completely cover bens face.

"Get that motor running boy" she threw her head back when he felt his mouth on her skin .

He liked her bossing him around , he shook his head from side to side just like julie had told him to. His hands made their way to cup her breasts then he tenderly sucked on the sensitive buds. Julie moaned and reached her hand behind her groping bens hard erection through his jeans. She roughly rubbed Ben as he continued to suck her nipples. She moved back and took off her skirt.

"You didnt wear underwear to school?" Ben asked both eyebrows raised

"Please, undies are for nuns" Well he couldn't complain he really liked what he saw plump breast small waist and a round thing in your face.

Ben chuckled to himself for a moment nothing existed out side Julie, all his worries and his pain gone. She straddled his hips , completely naked.

" Do you want me?" Ben was entranced he didnt answer just stared. Her hands grasped the hem of Bens shirt and her fingers grazed the rough scabs that had formed over the words carved into him.

And just like that , faster than the speed of light everything came back to reality. Julie couldnt see this no way she'd ask too many questions and drag Gwen and Kevin into business that wasnt theirs. He grabbed Julies hand and squeezed it gently.

"Not today okay?" she glared at him "What your too good for me now?" she got off Ben and pulled her shirt on

" No its not that, I want to but I needed to meet my mom and I totally forgot." Julies anger welled down

"Oh, sorry I thought-"

" No its okay I'll call you later okay?" he picked up his jacket and walked to the front door he looked back at her before he opened the door and left.

* * *

Eon watched his screen intently. Ben was about to have sex with Julie by the looks of it. Earlier he had noticed how paranoid Ben was acting in public as if some one were watching him . And there was, Eon lurked mainly in the shadows of buildings and if Ben had even bothered to check his omnitrix it'd prove his suspicions. The boy was on the move, nothing happened with Julie, he just left and was walking to his house. The way he constantly glanced over his shoulder was priceless. Lately Eons body just reacted to the very sight of Ben like right this very moment , he wanted so badly to please himself but he wanted Ben to see ,and feel him.

* * *

Ben came home and like always was home alone. Today was exhausting, pretending to be alright really drained him. he dropped his back pack and shrugged off his jacket. A nap sounded really good right now but he was too lazy to go upstairs. Couch it is. Ben flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

Eon stood in bens closet waiting for him to come to his room. He shifted from foot to foot as ten minutes passed, then twenty. Where the hell was he? He gave it ten more minutes the stepped out of the closet. Did he make a stop before coming home? No he was home. Eon stepped out into the hall way and listened but there was no noise.

He went down stairs and saw Bens back pack by the front door and his jacket in the dining room. Follow the yellow brick road . He passed through the dining room and into the living room. Bingo. There was an outstretched form on the couch belly up and breathing deeply. A grin formed on eon thin lips as he slowly walked towards Ben. A quick glance at the boys omnitrix showed him that it was disabled .

he was just inches from the boy now. His gloved hand rested on the rising chest then traced down Bens clothed stomach feeling the firm muscles. Ben didn't even stir, so Eon climbed onto of ben sitting just over Bens groin. With a low moan Eon reached in his own pants and started to jerk himself, he was hard the moment he saw Ben all he needed was to climax.

Trying to be silent eon pulled himself roughly the felt his cock twitch ready to release. He pulled his erect penis out of his pants just as he came. He pursed his lips so he wouldn't make a sound, and watched as his come landed on bens clothed dipped a gloved finger into own come and ran it over Bens closed mouth. The teen moaned.

"You like that?" Eon kept his voice low.

He bent over Ben to suck on his neck and heard Ben moan again, he kept his mouth lightly on Bens neck as his hand traveled down past the youths stomach and forced its way past the waist band of his jeans. Ben writhed under Eon still asleep but obviously liking the hand that now started rubbing him.

"Say you want me." whispered Eon , his face millimeters from Bens.

"Want you " came the murmured reply.

Ben was now thrusting into Eons hand , seeking friction. The older man became bolder by the second as he bit bens neck making him groan. He slid bens pants down the his briefs . Ben panted and tossed his head to the side. The noises ben made were desperate, he wanted more. Eon moved back until bens erection was in his face.

"You want this don't you little bitch?" Ben bucked his hips up in response. Eon took it as an invitation and closed his mouth around the head of Bens cock forcing a surprised gasp from his lips.

The man sucked and tease the slit of Bens penis with his tongue.

"Oh...Julie". The teen writhed and moaned but Eon had stopped. That mother fucker called him Julie.

"Julie?!" shrieked eon making Bens eyes fly open. He couldn't make out who was on top of him but he knew it was a man by the voice that had woke him. Pleasure was still coursing through his body, wait was this guy , touching him? Oh god did he-

"You fucker, little cunt !" the man yelled snapping Ben out of his thoughts

"Who are you " Bens voice was trembling. He felt disgusting, this man was just taking advantage of him while he slept!

The face loomed closer and Ben let out a scream. it was Eon, but how was that possible? Ben tried throwing Eon off but he was pinned under his weight.

"Stop struggling!" Eon balled his fist and punched Ben in his groin making him go limp a whimper dying on his lips.

" I'm going to teach you a lesson bitch." Was the last thing ben heard before he saw eons elbow flying towards his face.

* * *

 _HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THANKS AGAIN TO MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS ,LOVE YOU GUYS !_  
 _ **FAV/FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND STAY TUNED**! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED **SUNDAY!**_  
 _EON IS A THIRSTY LIL TURD GIVE THAT MAN SOME TAMPICO!_


	5. Chapter 5

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE BOMB _**JOHNNY2572,**_ THANKS FOR THE FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW, IT'S BECAUSE OF AWESOME PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT I CONTINUE TO WRITE. **WARNING: CONTAINS INTENSE SHIT**. ENJOY!

* * *

Ben woke with a start. Gasping for much needed air and looking around with wide eyes. Everything was dark and the only sounds were his erratic breaths. He sat up slowly his hand searching frantically for his omnitrix, it was useless to him at the moment since it wasn't even functioning or glowing. That had to mean Eon was around. Oh god Eon, how did he get out of the null void? Light suddenly filled the room and Ben shielded his sleep sensitive eyes.

"Oh finally awake huh? I hit you harder than I intended, but you really ... pissed me off" The teen swallowed hard and took in his surroundings, he was in a very small room , no windows and a bed, which he was sitting in, it looked like an R.V's bedroom. Eon noticed Ben looking around.

"Sorry for the small space, its only temporary."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, I want you."

"You could have just taken the omnitrix while I was knocked out." _Talk about selective hearing_.

Eon closed the distance between them, forcing Ben into the wall , his knee in-between Bens legs and their faces just inches apart. Ben turned his head to the side squeezing his eyes shut. _...Please let this be a nightmare a horrid, horrid nightmare..._ A rough hand reached for Bens face forcing him to face Eon

" It's you I want boy, my personal bitch and you want to know why?" Eons breath was hot against bens face so he tried turning his head away again but Eon roughly palmed his groin. Ben yelped in surprise.

"That night in my room, the fog , that was you wasn't it?" the sound of his laughter made Ben cringe

"Oh you're sharp aren't you?" said Eon as he pressed closer to Ben, his knee crushing against Bens crotch and their lips brushing.

Ben cried out and pushed his body against eons but it only seemed to excite him . that's when ben noticed the rock hard erection pressing into his leg since the older male was practically sitting on him _... Oh shit..._

"Ugh, get off me pervert!" With a final push using the wall as leverage eon stumbled backward and off the bed. Ben was expecting Eon to hit him or attack but he just stood there grinning at Ben.

"I am a pervert, and this pervert wants you."

The look on Bens face was priceless, he was absolutely horrified. Ben stood up and tried to make a run for the door just beyond eon, but he was caught by strong arms. the force of being crushed against the armor clad mans chest made the oxygen in bens lungs escape in a harsh exhale. His arms were pinned in between both of their chests. Ben looked up at Eon who gazed right back with a hungry look in his eyes.

"See this is how I want you."

He thrust his hips forward allowing Ben to feel his straining erection. Eons fingers made their way to Bens hair and intertwined with the soft brown locks just so he could yank his head back. The teen yelped and pushed with his trapped hands to get away, he felt Eons mouth and tongue on his neck. The urge to throw up was beginning to overwhelm him. Eon was rubbing his erection against ben and that gave him new strength to rip out of Eons tight grip.

He ran towards the door and managed to yank it open when he was pressed against the wall. He felt eon press against his back , breath hot against his ear,

"Can't leave yet bitch" Again Eons erection pressed against his butt and he felt the rough thrust he gave.

Ben was grateful to be clothed. He had never felt so hopeless in his life, being at the complete mercy of Eon made him realize he wasn't shit with out the omnitrix, he was just a human with a special watch, sure he knew how to fight but it wasn't doing him much good right now, besides most his foes were stronger than him if he'd ever fought them in human form he'd be dead.

"I want you all for my self, if you don't agree to be with me , I'll kill those you care for the most." What the hell kind of ultimatum was that? _Mine or death_ .

There was no way he was going to accept, he was just bluffing that's a threat only some one desperate used. But desperate also meant dangerous. No! He'd find a way to defeat Eon.

"Let go of me!" Ben threw his head back making contact with Eons face with a sickening smack.

But it worked the perv eased his grip on ben giving him enough room to turn around and kick eon hard in the nads. The time traveler fell forward gasping for air, Ben was making a run for it, he reached out grabbing Bens ankle and making him fall flat on his face.

"You're making a big mistake" grunted Eon

"No!" Ben was in fight mode he lashed out with his free foot kicking Eon in the face.

Ben stood to run the short distance to the front door, not stopping once outside.

* * *

He was rushing past trees running through the forest his omintrix beeped to life and Ben stopped. His hands rested on his knees as he gulped down air. He could not shake the feeling that he was being pursed so he dialed Jetray on the omnitrix and allowed the familiar green glow to transform him into the flying alien.

Eon had in fact hobbled after Ben but was too far behind to reach him. In the distance he saw the green glow he had been anticipating though he had hoped to be close enough to disable the watch . Eon balled his fists he trembled with anger.

"BEN!".

* * *

Ben came home around eight am ,he was so far from Bellwood he wasn't sure he'd make it home in time to go to when did he care? He entered through his bedroom window to avoid his parents downstairs. This would be the fastest he'd ever get ready for school. Water was still dripping from his hair and his clothes were a little wrinkled, the teen rushed down stairs to say

"Good Moring" to his parents grabbed an apple and ran out of the door. He knew he'd be in trouble later, he heard his parents talking about how he hadn't slept at home last night. Maybe he'd say he spent the night at Julies? No, they'd call and make a big deal about it with Julies parents. Oh well, that's a problem for later right now he needed to haul ass if he didn't want detention.

* * *

At lunch time he was sitting by himself staring out a cafeteria window. _Mine or death._ Damn it this was really starting to take a toll on him especially since he was powerless against Eon. His rock hard erection was pressed tightly against his ass, Ben wasn't dumb he knew what Eon wanted. Had he done any thing to him while he was unconscious?

"Ben?" The hero jumped and turned to look over his shoulder,

"Oh, Julie hey." She smiled and sat in the chair next to him.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge" How the fuck could he be okay he was just molested by a man, an old man.

"yeah I'm good" he nodded jerkily biting the nail off his thumb.

"Okay because we have a double date with Gwen and Kevin later at Mr. Smoothie" He let out and annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Why did you do that, you know we've going our own ways-"

"Whoa chill with the attitude asshole Gwen was the one who suggested it ." Julie stood up and grabbed her tray "If you don't want to go you cancel your good at that"

She turned to leave but ben grabbed her by the wrist

" No, I want too, I have to talk to them about something anyway, what time are we meeting them?" Julie smiled

"At five but I have tennis practice after school so I'll see you there."

Good, he really didn't want to be alone and he knew that Gwen and Kevin would be willing to set aside their differences aside and help Ben.

* * *

The place was full of youths, Ben had managed to claim a table under the shade. It was 5:30 now and no body had called him yet to cancel. That was good right? Ben strummed his fingers on the table and checked his phone. Was it on silent mode? Nope high volume. Maybe he didnt get reception. He checked the bars and they were full.

Okay he needed to relax, people were late all the time. He chuckled bitterly , maybe this was their Revenge, making Ben wait for all those time they had to wait on him. The place suddenly became loud , people were gasping and murmuring about something on the television. He stood up and walked to the television mounted outside.

"Police have yet to identify the woman threatening to jump, rescue attempts have been thwarted by the woman , she blocked all exits and entrances, Local authorities are now calling out to local hero Ben Tennyson to aide with the rescue."

People turned to face Ben and silently pleaded to go. So he did , Julie was going to kill him and Gwen and Kevin were probably at the scene already if they'd heard. He activated the omnitrix selecting big chill and took off with out a moments hesitation.

* * *

He arrived at the scene but before he could safely land in front of the building his watch timed out and changed Ben back to normal. He fell mid flight though he was only about fifteen feet high. He screamed as his stomach flipped and he landed hard on his side. Police men swarmed him

"Kid are you alright?" Asked one.

"What are you doing get up there she's going to jump!" Said another Too many people were speaking at once though he heard only one. Eons warning it had to be him otherwise he wouldn't have been timed out.

He glanced at the omnitrix and his fears were true. Eon was here

" Kid get up and save her!" Said one of the many officers

" I can't my watch i-i-its not working!" His voice caught in his throat, some one was going to die and it was all going to be his fault.

Ben tried getting to his feet but his ankle sent white hot sparks of pain shooting up his leg. Ben cried out and one of the police officers caught him before he fell.

"Oh god she's moving to the edge!" cried a man.

The crowd started screaming and pointing. Ben and the police officers looked towards the top of the building. Ben saw writing on the front doors of the building

"I warned you. Death." Ben read to himself and his blood ran cold.

"Ben!" came the distant cry, he thought it came from the crowd but it had come from the woman atop the building.

The teen squitnted his eyes towards the top of the ten story buliding, and in the distance he saw a pink top and white bottoms.

"OH MY GOD! Julie! NO! Don't Please! Not Her, Please!" Ben tried hobbling forward but the police officers held him back

"Let go of me! Julie Don't Jump Please!" He knew it wasnt up to her whether to jump or not. He heard sirens wailing in the distance, rescue teams, but they couldn't get through because of all the people gathered , blocking their way. Cold fear gripped bens chest , he wasn't breathing.

"JULIE!" he cried hoarsely, as tears streamed down his face

" Please we have to help her!" Bens face was red and tears were falling shamelessly, he brushed spit from his lower lip. The chief of police approached Ben placing a hand on his shoulder

" You were our last shot, theres no way rescue teams will make it , not with all these people blocking-"

The entire crowd gasped and screamed. Ben looked towards the building and saw Julie in mid fall, she was screaming, flailing her arms around.

"JULIE NO! JULIE!OH GOD NO!" the officers held savagely on to Ben as he tried to make his way forward.

"JULIE!" seconds later she made contact with the sidewalk, with a thud that Ben felt resonate throught him and forever recorded in his mind.

Police officers quickly surrounded the broken girl and covered her , obstructing the mangled body from the crowds view. But Ben had managed to catch a glimpse of her bloodied body.

All the strength left Ben and he collapsed against the arms of the police officers that were holding him back. Tears streamed down his face and he trembled, he couldn't breathe.

"JULIE!"

* * *

 **WOW, I AM SO EVIL! HESTRA, I KNOW YOU ARE ESPECIALLY ' _HEARTBROKEN'_ ABOUT THIS. DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW PLEASE!**  
 **ALSO FOR MY LOYAL READERS, FOR FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT ARE YOU GUYS OKAY WITH SOME GRAPHIC(RAPEY) STUFF OR NOT SO MUCH?**  
 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP SO I DONT WRITE SOMETHING Y'ALL MAY NOT LIKE!**  
 **BORN ON THE BAYOU!  
NEXT CHAPTER WEDNESDAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS FOR KEEPING UP WITH _ONCE FORGOTTEN._  
I GET SO EXCITED WHEN I READ NEW COMMENTS , I BITE MY LIP SO HARD SO I WON'T SQUEAL HAHAHA .  
 _ ***WARNING*** _ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS _**XXX GUY ON GUY** _ SITUATIONS!  
 _ **PLEASES FOLLOW/ FAV/ REVIEW.**_ ENJOY!

* * *

He didn't attend Julies funeral. There was no way he'd be able to control himself if he went, no body could see a hero like him cry. Things were not supposed to go like this, she wasn't supposed to be dead. She couldn't be, but she was. He saw her hit the pavement, her blood spread through the ground , her mouth open in an eternal scream, her eyes close, forever _...No one else will die because of me..._

It was wrong and he knew it but the only way to stop Eon from killing any one else he cared about was handing himself over. Just like that. Eon wanted to do disgusting things to him, but it would keep his friends and family safe. Ben sat huddled on his bed completely in the dark. There was a knock on the door.

"Ben honey, there's a call for you." His mom called out.

He had a cell phone why didn't they just reach him there? With the blanket wrapped around him, Ben slowly stood from his bed and opened the door a crack and stuck out his hand for the phone. His mom handed it to him and tried to caress his hand but he withdrew and closed the door.

"Hello?"

"Ben, did Julie die on impact or did she suffer?" The teens eyes widened

"Eon"

"Have you got any good news for me?" Seriously he wanted an answer already?

"I-I-I'm not sure I can do-"

" Now I know where you get your good looks from, your mother looks stunning in blue" Ben felt cold chills run down his back

" You bastard, if you come near my family I swear I'll-"

"Oh right you'll do exactly what you did when I killed Julie, watch. Face it you're powerless against me" Eon laughed.

Damn, there really was no way out of this.

"I'd rather kill myself" spat Ben into the phone.

A fake gasp came through the phone

"You coward, it wouldn't stop me from killing those you care about, it'd just give me a better reason." Ben bit his lip

" How do I know you wont hurt them if I agree?"

" I am a figment of you, don't you trust your self? Like you, I am a man of my word, keep me pleased and they'll be fine, anger or defy me I won't hesitate to kill."

... _Pleased?_...Ben was about to respond when he heard a faint click through the receiver, some one had picked up the other line.

"Thanks Cash I'll see you in ten at Mr. Smoothie." Ben hoped the pervert caught on.

"Okay Ben." came the simple reply then the line went dead.

Ben shuddered and wanted to scream , this had to be a nightmare. A knock on the door froze his tears in place, he quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. Ben opened the door and found his mom leaning against the door frame,

"Who was that?" she asked . The teen looked at the phone in his hand and gave it to her

"Just Cash, I'm meeting him at Mr. Smoothie" she nodded slowly and dropped her gaze to the ground. Shock crept through Ben as he noticed his mom had a blue top on.

"Did you go out today?" she looked up and furrowed her brow

" No, I decided to stay home all day to keep you company, I haven't been out of the house at all."

Bens chest tightened, how could Eon possibly know a detail like that? He brushed past his mom and ran down the stairs,

"Do you want a ride ?" she yelled after him

"No I'll fly!" And with in ten seconds he was up in the air as Big chill.

* * *

In the distance he saw the Mr. smoothie sign and flew to the ground. Ben didn't want to get to close in eon was there because he'd time out and fall mid flight. He changed back and walked the rest of the way there. Crap , he should not have worn his famous green jacket, people would try to greet him and give his condolences, he didn't want that

 _... Oh well..._

He stood in the parking lot hidden under some trees. Eon would certainly find him anyway. A black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of him. Bens heart sank, he had hoped that eon wouldn't show up, but here he was. Eon didn't even have to roll down a window to address ben, the teen just simply opened the door and climbed in with out hesitation for fear some one would spot him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ben couldn't bring himself to turn and face Eon who had put his hand on Bens upper thigh.

"Do you know how bad I want you?" Eons voice was low and husky as if he'd just woken up.

Ben fought down the bile rising in his throat and gazed down at the hand now resting over his crotch. The older male gave a light squeeze when Ben didn't answer making the teen gasp. Eon approached a section of Bellwood that was now abandoned and parked in an alley that only had one dim light in the distance. He removed his hand from Bens groin and stared at the startled hero.

Ben glanced around nervously, no body would be coming through here unless they were drifters.

"Relax" Eon said as he set his seat backward so he was almost laying down.

"Why are we here?" Bens voice was barely a whisper. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him closer to Eon, their faces just inches apart.

"I want you to touch me" Rage filled Bens green eyes and Eon knew he was going to reject the command

"Do as I say or I'll make sure your mom never walks again." Bens eyes filled with tears and dropped his head in defeat.

"Ben no body will ever find out about what you are about to do, I care about my own reputation as well." he said with a smug grin on his face.

 _...What am I about to do?..._

Eon reached for the front of his pants and unzipped his fly and pulled out his already erect penis. Bens eyes widened with horror and on instinct turned away.

"Look at me, you may as well get used to the sight, this won't be the last time you see me like this." Eons voice was dripping promise and it shook Ben to the core.

He never considered himself religious, but at the moment he could not be more devout, he prayed silently and repeatedly but nothing happened. Suddenly Eon gripped bens shoulder tightly and turned him around so they were face to face again. The hand on his shoulder traveled up to the back of Bens neck and with force brought the teens face down to the twitching penis.

Ben whimpered and put his hands on Eons thighs and pushed back against the hand.

"You do understand your position right, I'll slaughter Every body you fucking know!" Ben grit his teeth to stop a cry from escaping his lips but it was no use.

"Eon please... Don't make me, please" sobbed Ben .

In response Eon just lowered the teens head again , he felt his warm breath on the head of his penis. Eon lifted his hips until the tip of his cock touched Bens trembling lips.

"P-p-please" Eon moaned when he felt the movement of Bens lips.

His hand tightened on the back of Bens neck. After a few moments Eon felt himself being engulfed by Bens warm mouth. Ben squeezed his eyes tight as he deep throated Eon tasting salty liquid burn the back of his throat. Eon began thrusting into Bens mouth hitting the back of the youths throat, just to make his mouth contract and squeeze him.

"Use you tongue and some teeth, but if you bite me, you're moms a goner."

Ben nearly released all of Eons length but kept the head trapped between his lips and with his tongue he grazed the slit as his jaw moved side to side so his teeth raked around the head of Eons penis.

"Oh God" moaned Eon.

Ben felt so ashamed of himself, tears dropped from his closed eyes and fell to Eons clothed thighs. The teen swallowed eon down again and then felt the olders hands tangle in his hair holding him in place. Ben started to gag and tried lifting his head but Eon didn't let him. Instead Eon thrust savagely and quickly further down Bens throat.

The movements were violent and erratic, the entire car shook as Eons hips snapped forward over thirty times in less than a minute. Eon groaned through clenched teeth.

"Swallow my come Ben, every last drop"

With a final thrust Eon lodged himself deep in the youths warm mouth and released thrusting forward a few times to ride out his orgasm. His jaw went slack and he let out a breathless cry as he emptied himself in Bens mouth.

Despite the urge to spit out the salty fluid in his mouth Ben did as he was told and swallowed . Eon finally eased his grip on Bens head and allowed him to sit up. The teen opened his mouth wide to gulp down some much needed air.

"Wow, I'm guessing Julie did that to you?" Eon laughed harshly and turned to look at Ben who had tears dripping down his face.

He pulled the hero forward by the collar of his jacket and licked his chin where come had dripped down, then brutally entered bens mouth with his tongue when he opened it to gasp , their teeth grazed against one another's. Eon bit down on Bens lips then pushed him away so his back hit the door.

"Get out" Ben sat there trembling but then climbed shakily out of the car and slammed the door. Ben frantically looked around for a trashcan as the new contents in his stomach rose to his throat. Ben turned away from the car and placed a hand on the wall of the abandoned building to steady himself as he vomited. Eon rolled down the window.

"You know there are people starving out there?" he said crudely as Ben continued to empty his stomach.

 _...Why are you still here..._

He waited until ben finished to speak up again.

"I'll see you soon ,Benji." Without another glance at Ben, he drove away.

Ben sobbed and sank to the floor his forehead rested against the wall. The realization of his new fate hit Ben with such hopelessness he was surprised his brain reminded him to breathe. For the first time in a long time Ben hated being himself. He'd much rather sell his soul, get struck by lightning, get murdered by some drifters right now, than have to suck dick for as long as Eon wanted him to.

Ben slowly rose to his feet and started walking the way they had come through earlier. It was dark now , His parents might start to worry if he didn't get home soon.

* * *

 **NEW CHAPTER ON SATURDAY,DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
I CREEP MYSELF OUT SOMETIMES BUT I CAN'T STOP WRITING THESE TYPES OF THINGS. SERIOUSLY JUST ASK VIVALION HEX, I ALWAYS FEEL SO BAD , YET HERE I AM IN THE DARK LIKE 'MUAHAHAHAHAH SUCK THAT DEE'.  
SORRY I' LL STOP NOW. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey My beautiful awesome fans I'm so sorry I took forever to update, my computer decided to go into a coma  
and all my work was saved on there so I couldn't update from outside my laptop. But its all fixed now! Again soo sorry.  
** **_HESTRA ,JOHNNY, VIVA_ thanks for your support ! REVIEW FAV/ FOLLOW!**

 _ **Special Thanks to CrazyJanaCat for the follow!**_

* * *

Shock. Disgust. Shame, oh, the shame he felt was greater than anything he had ever experienced in his short life.

 _...Fuck.._. He shivered and jumped off his bed bolting straight for the bathroom. It was the seventh time he visited it just to throw up, but he was only spitting at this point, nothing was left in his stomach.

But the events of the day before were still so fresh in his mind, he thought if he'd close his eyes and opened them he'd still be with Eon , trapped in that devilish car. The smell of his body, the taste still lingered.

"Oh god..." Ben retched gripping the sides of the toilet until his knuckles turned white.

"Ben? are you okay" came the muffled voice of his mom.

Taking in quick gulps of air Ben wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Yea"

"Are you sure I've been hearing you throw up for the past few hours"

"Its okay, I'm , I just caught a bug or something..." he heard the door handle jiggle but it was locked

"...Ben"

"DAMN IT! I said I was fine!"

There was silence and after a while Ben was sure his mom was gone. He slowly stood up and glared at himself at the mirror.

 _...Disgusting .Pathetic . Are they worth saving?.._

Ben took a step back as if his last thought physically pushed him. Of course they were worth saving , because that's what heroes do no matter the cost , they always protect the innocent.

 _...No matter what , Right?.._

* * *

 _...I should have stayed home..._

Ben tugged the drawstrings of his hoodie tighter over his head to try to conceal himself as much as possible. He didn't want to deal with people right now.

"Ben! Wait!"

 _...Oh great that damn ginger..._ Ben kept walking ignoring Gwen

"Ben Tennyson!?"

 _...Nope cant hear you..._

"Benjafuckinmin Kirby Tennyson!" a firm hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

"What!?" The cousins were so close that when he yelled her hair moved under his breath.

People in the hallway grew silent at the sudden commotion. Gwen pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. She pulled Ben to the side of the hallway and people took that as their cue to continue with their business.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she muttered angrily

"Gwen even if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't care."

"Oh really?" her pony tail swung angrily from side to side.

... _That thing has a mind of its own..._ Ben shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eye as she looked for something in her binder.

"So you won't care if I make photocopies of this and send it to every one you know?"

She pulled out a piece of paper with a black and white picture on it. The image was grainy and out of focus but it clearly showed Ben deep throating a guy, whose face was not visible. Bens skin prickled and his stomach churned he yanked the picture out of Gwen grip and wrinkled it then shoved it in his pocket.

"Grow up Ben seriously, because if that gets out ,like that disgusting tape your friends made, you'll be in trouble."

"Where was this? " Ben was surprised his voice trembled. Gwen immediately picked up on it.

"Wait , is this... real" She kept her voice low but full of concern.

He dropped his gaze to his feet then up to meet her gaze.

" No , I'm pissed that somebody did this ,again , must have been the same people who made the tape" Ben tried to sound furious.

"Yea, someone put it in my locker, no one else has seen it though."

A chill went up Bens spine and bile threatened to rise in his throat

" ok thanks I'll talk you later." Ben brushed past Gwen

"Ben wait - "

"Please lets not make a big deal out of this, I have to go to class." he turned around and kept walking. Trying but failing, tears started rolling down his reddend face. Eon was going to pay for this.

* * *

It was a stupid- no suicidal idea coming out here but he needed answers and maybe he'd let that perv off with a warning. Ben marched angrily toward the secluded camping spot Eon currently occupied.

"Eon " he quickly glanced down at his watch , which told him Eon was here." You son of a bitch , I'm going to kill you!"

He approached the door of Eons trailer and tried opening it but as he suspected it was locked. Ben sighed, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was starting to fade, being replaced by unease.

.. _. What am I doing, I'm walking right into his arms..._

Oh God he had to get out here quick. Before his brain could send the message to his legs to move he was pushed against the door by another body. Ben cried out in surprise and tried pushing back but Eon was stronger than him.

"Oh Ben I hope you intend to kill me with pleasure. " The last word was spoken directly into his ear, the older mans lips grazing Bens ear.

He turned his head away from Eons mouth and the older man chuckled, his breath hot against Bens neck

"Did your cousin get my gift?"

"Fuck you!" Ben ground out through grit teeth. Eon gave a hard thrust letting Ben feel the trapped erection in his pants. Ben let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh such a dirty mouth."

"Why You Bastard " whispered Ben

"Hmm well, if you ever try to tell anyone or try to kill me , well if you try anything that I don't like, I'll expose you for the dirty"

Eon paused to give another thrust "Little" thrust,

"Slut" thrust, "That you are."

The teen whimpered .

"You don't know what you do to me boy"

Eon gripped Bens hair firmly and pulled back his head. His tongue licked savagely at Bens neck and ear , then his teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth against the pain.

Eon pulled Ben away from the door and roughly palmed the youths groin, pressing his hand hard against it as if he wanted to shove his penis back in his body. Ben made breathless sounds as pain and pleasure bombarded him, he screamed when Eon started rubbing with force up and down with his hand.

"That's it , don't hold back. More? Ben tried pulling away from Eon but he felt weak and he sagged against Eons chest as more breathless grunts escaped him.

He didn't want to like it but he was being stimulated in the most sensitive part of his body. Even if he tried not his body responded anyway. Air was suddenly hitting Bens face and he felt a rush of vertigo , then his body made contact with the ground and he snapped back to reality .

Eon mounted Ben from behind quickly, not allowing him to get up .

"AH- GET OFF!" Ben couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Nah , I want to see what you got" Before Ben could think Eon dug his fingers against Bens lower back in attempt to pull down his jeans.

"No don't!" Ben tried crawling away but Eon gripped Ben hands and pinned them above his head.

Then sat on Bens flailing legs as he continued to pull the teens pants down. "Eon Please!"

The older laughed and pulled Bens pants completely down. Ben sobbed when a breeze hit his bare ass , he couldn't even curl into himself.

Eon smirked nearly drooling "Well I cant say I'm disappointed , hairless and so smooth , your ass is better in person ." Eon hand caressed the youths butt.

 _...Better in person?.._ With out warning Eon jabbed a finger in between Bens cheeks, not entering him, making the youth cry out.

"Oh your tight." Eon wiggled his finger but it didn't go inside Ben "Virgin" he said sing songy.

"NO! STOP!"

Ben instinctively clenched his body, that was not supposed to be there. He was sobbing audibly now , Eon didn't move his finger away he just kept it there. Ben tried to look around at Eon but stopped when he heard pants and smacking. Damn bastard was Jerking himself. With all his might Ben arched his back and tried to jump to his feet.

He had actually escaped Eons grip but his pants made him fall back down flat on his face. This time Eon laid on top of the teen , his chest pressed against Bens back and his dripping erection hovering over Bens exposed butt. Again Eon forced Bens hands above his head . Ben felt something slimy press against his butt cheeks then slide down to his entrance.

Of course he knew what it was but his brain was too shocked to form coherent thoughts. Eon leaned his head down and kissed Bens tear streaked face .

"What were about to do ," he paused to nibble Bens ear "Its going to make one hell of a Christmas card."

"What!?NO! Eon NO! PLEASE NO!"

"NOO!"

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER UP THURSDAY!**_  
 _ **OH NO BENS ASS :( STAY TUNED IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN.**_  
 _ **PLEASES LEAVE A REVIEW, YOUR INTEREST IN THIS STORY IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING**_  
 _ **I'M ALWAYS SO AMAZED WHEN I GET REVIEWS**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS/ REVIEWERS :**_  
 _ **Vivallion Hex, Hestra Hassildor, AuraFighter23, Johnny2572,**_  
 _ **CrazyJanaCat, Darknightsvengeance, Lovestar and Silverice, Guests.**_  
 _ **I LOVE YOU!**_  
 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Gwen could not shake the feeling that the picture she had received was indeed real. It was clearly Ben, and unless his friends had taken up a professional photo shop class, why would they make a picture with such intricate details? The red head bit her bottom lip as she continued walking towards her cousins house. And why would they only send it to her?

If they really wanted to humiliate Ben they would have sent it to the entire school, hell they could have sent it to the whole town. Something is definitely off. She stood out side Bens house, no cars were outside,

"BEN!" She created steps for herself to climb up to Bens window. She peered inside but his room was empty.

"Damn it" the charmcaster descended and reached into her pocket for her phone and dialed Ben, hopefully he would answer.

"Hey this is Ben Tennyson ,savior of the universe, you know what to do" Gwen sighed a bit annoyed and shoved the phone in her pocket .

Ben may be arrogant and annoying and immature, but she worried for his well being. They had countless enemies and even fans that would go to extremes to harm them, especially Ben. She was willing to bet her life that the picture is real . She closed her eyes and focused all her will into finding Bens aura. She could sense him a few miles away but couldn't pin point his location. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Gotcha."

* * *

The charmcaster drove out to where she sensed Ben, there was dense forest every where. She parked the car and took off on foot. The unease she felt was unnerving, something was wrong, so wrong. It was in the air, the silence was unnatural ,not a single sign of life. Her breaths were sharp inhales and exhales as she sprinted through trees.

Thank goodness she was so agile otherwise she would have been that typical girl running through the forest tripping over a tree root and letting the killer catch up and make her the latest victim. Gwen quickly glanced over her shoulder, no one was after . In the distance she could make out the shape of a trailer or a R.v.

"NO!"

The red head nearly fell as a blood curdling scream ripped through the silence. A shudder wracked her body, it was Ben . Darting out of the remaining forest Gwen came to a halt as if an invisible wall prevented her from going any just feet in front of her she saw something she didn't understand ,didn't want to understand. An Older man was hovering over Ben and they were both naked from the waist down .

"Oh My God...BEN!"

* * *

Ben didn't want Eon to fuck him, but he couldn't escape, there would be no escape. He felt Eon lining up with his entrance. Any moment now and he'd be in a world of ...pain? Ben stared out into the forest his mind completely blank , this was his fate, this was what he had to pay to protect the ones he cared about. Would they ever know the lengths he'd go through?

Ben closed his eyes and waited maybe he'd drift off to sleep, or better yet he'd wake up from this nightmare . Eon pushed his erection forward , and heard a whimper from the teen. He knew Ben would be in pain but that was good , because Eon never intended to use lubrication or any other preparations for Ben, the teen would have to get used to this.

Eon came a little as he pressed firmly forward attempting to penetrate Ben , but he didn't get the chance to even slip inside.

"BEN!" Eon snapped his head to the side, too late to see the fuchsia energy ball coming right at him.

Unfortunately , in her shock Gwen didn't aim well hit both Ben and the man. Both were sent hurtling across the ground. Ben groaned and opened his eyes, Gwen, why is she here? The charmcaster grunted as she fired more energy at the man who was attempting to ra-... No, she had to get her cousin out of here and as far from that creep as possible.

Eon saw Gwen shift her feet and knew she was about to attack , he quickly pulled Ben against his chest and used him as a human shield.

"NO!" But it was too late Ben took the hit straight on.

"Aw look what you've done little Miss. Trigger happy." Eon cruelly shoved the unconscious teen away from him and used the distraction as a chance to escape.

Gwen ran to Ben dropped to her knees beside him . She cradled his head on her lap and felt for a pulse, though she knew he wouldn't be dead.

"Ben " her voice was raspy from sobs that threatened to rip out of her. A few seconds passed and Bens eyes fluttered open .

"Ben who was that man? Why was he going to hurt you? Why didn't you change into an alien? Is he the man from-"

"GWEN! Please don't let him get away!"

"What? Why?"

"He'll Kill somebody !Gwen Please!" She blinked furiously in confusion, Bens eyes were starting to close but she pulled her hand back and slapped him. Hard.

"AH-What the hell?"

" He won't kill anybody." her voice trembled.

"Gwen he-" Ben bit his lip, should she know about Julie. "He's Eon ,and more dangerous than ever , go after him he already got a head start. " Gwen's eyes widened but then she shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you "she tried sitting him up but he put his hand against her shoulder

"I'll only slow you down, I'm hurt." _...OH FUCK I'M NAKED!.._

Ben reached down and pulled his pants up, blushing deeply. Gwen pretended not to notice and set Ben head on the ground then stood up.

"I'm sorry I cant help, he shuts my watch down." Gwen gazed in the direction Eon took off in

"I'm going to heal you first " Ben shook his head

"Just go , he's getting away" despite her instinct to care for Ben she took off , this time running over the trees with mana for a better view.

* * *

Gwen was right on his heels , and from up above she had the advantage of seeing all his moves. Eon. He was supposed to be in the null void . Nothing made any sense, Eon is a chronian he could easily manipulate time to his advantage yet he's running through the forest like ... like a regular human. Eon took advantage of the dense forest, and hid under trees whose branches overlapped, making it close to impossible to see through. The older man smirked. It worked the Ginger kept going.

"Damn it" Gwen strained her eyes but could not see through the trees.

"Stop hiding coward!" Silence. She descended into the forest and gracefully dropped to a crouch.

Eon watched Gwen as she slowly roamed around , keeping her back towards him .This is why he loved the forest, it was dark and treacherous , full of creatures. Her head snapped in just about every direction towards any little sound. Too much adrenaline was pulsing through her that she could not focus her energy on Eons exact location.

A twig snapped a few feet to her left and Gwen approached cautiously using the trees as cover. She slowly rounded the tree and jumped to where the noise came from. A squirrel quickly darted into a tree and Gwen exhaled. Eon approached from behind Gwen and struck out. His fingernails scraped the side of her skull as he grabbed onto her orange hair and slammed her head on the side of the tree.

She yelped in surprise more than pain, but she fell to her knees either way. Without giving her a chance to even blink the man savagely kicked her back and sent her sprawling on the forest floor. Gwen's head snapped back the forward as she crashed face first with dirt, rocks, and tree roots. Whip lash. Her vision swam, she shakily pushed off from the ground, watching her blood drip onto some leaves.

Eon tangled his fingers in the girls now saggy ponytail and used it to drag her. Gwen screamed she felt some of her hair rip out of her scalp from the force. Eon shook Gwen's head violently from side to side using her ponytail . Her teeth clanged together and she bit her tongue hard, a little piece came out of her mouth . She shrieked and blood poured out of her mouth.

Eon let her hair go and kicked the downed teen in the ribs repeatedly . It had been a while since she had been in fight she was losing, usually she had the upper hand, because she never fought alone. Dark spots invaded Gwen's vision. He showed Gwen no mercy as he stomped on her stomach until she spit up more blood, he bent down only to deliver brutal punches to her face.

Her once smooth porcelain skin was now tattered with cuts and bruises. Gwen was trembling, blood bubbled out of her broken nose, she weakly raised her hand in surrender but Eon brought his foot down on it making it bend backward, snapping it at unnatural angle. All her strength was gone. She couldn't even cry out in pain though she felt it . Some plumber she turned out to be, the most important rule ever and she completely ignored it. Always watch your back.

So simple , she could have seen him and not been in this situation. Fear emitted off the semi conscious teen as realization hit her, she was going to be killed.

"You little bitch." Gwen flinched weakly when Eons face was suddenly in hers. He brushed a bloody strand away from her swollen eyes

"What a horrible way to die huh?" the smugness in his voice made her cringe. Gwen shuddered and gulped hard.

"But I wont beat you to death, I always thought the worst way , " his hand traveled down to her bloodied cheek then slowly almost tenderly down her jaw and to her neck.

"Was from oxygen deprivation. " Gwen tried to shoot mana at him but her good arm was twisted behind her .

He dug his fingers into her neck cutting off her air supply . Her legs began to weakly kick out but it was no use. The bastard laughed as life drained out of Gwen . The last sound she'd ever hear. The devil is not a creature, it is man . She was scared, but slowly the pain that jarred her body was starting to numb, it was cold but she knew she'd be warm soon.

Life was a cheater, Gwen had seen her self die as an old lady but every ones fate changes and sometimes you can't help but wonder "what if I'd done this instead of that would things have been different?"

 _...Would I still be alive?.._

In another world Gwen thought she heard something but she wasn't sure.

"Good bye Gwen."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER SATURDAY!**  
 **POOR GWEN I DIDNT KNOW MY BRAIN WOULD CONJURE THIS FATE FOR YOU, IT JUST HAPPENED.**  
 **HOW AM I DOING SO FAR?**  
 **LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HOLA ,DESEO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO DE ONCE FORGOTTEN! GRACIAS POR LEER MI CUENTO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO!  
HEY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ,THANKS AGAIN FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!_**

* * *

 _...Something is wrong. I cant just lay here..._ It had been a few minutes since Gwen had disappeared into the forest after Eon. Slowly Ben rose to his feet and immediatley gazed at his watch. Yes! Green, he turned the dial to big chill and transformed into the moth like alien.

With out further hesitation he took off , he needed to find Gwen. She would have questions about what she saw. Damn why did she have to show up. Ben was glad though , otherwise he would have been screwed by Eon. Ben had been flying for a few minutes now but hadnt seen any sign of Gwen or Eon. He dropped down still surrounded by trees but he had a gut feeling this was where he needed to be.

"Gwen!" he strained his ears waiting for a response. He changed back to normal and pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were missed calls from Gwen, he quickly dialed her number

 _... Please answer me..._ in the distance there was the familiar dinging of Gwen ringtone. Did she drop it? Ben approached warily. A sixth sense already shooting warnings at what he would find. It was hard to describe, deep down he already knew, he just needed visual confirmation.

Red hair stood out in contrast to the dark moss covering the ground, then pale skin. Deathly pale skin. Bens breathing became hoarse like he wanted to speak but no words would come out. Gwen laid awkwardly, one of her arms was twisted underneath her mangled body. Her face was swollen, bruised and bloodied. Ben felt as if he were watching himself from outsidee his body, suddenly he was kneeling next to Gwen, brushing hair out of her face.

"Gwen..." it was his fault, he was too afraid to go after Eon himself so he sent Gwen and now...

Tears blurred Bens sight of Gwen and he was relieved. He gently bent down to hug her , his head laying on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen please , I- I'm sorry!" Ben sobbed hysterically his tears mixing in with the blood covering his cousin.

Why did he send her after him any way,he was dangerous after all. Bens fist pounded into the ground, he clenched his teeth tightly as more sobs erupted from him

"NO!"

"...Ben" The teen sat up as if electrocuted the tight grip in his heart suddenly gone . She was alive!?

" OH GOD!Gwen! dont move Okay don't-"

"Hospital..." Ben stared down at Gwen but she looked unchanged did she really talk to him or-

"...Help" Ben stood up and transformed into big chill, he was still trembling as he slowly picked Gwen off the ground. He hugged her tightly to his chest , pulling her head close so that he could feel her breath, then took off.

* * *

Ben had never flown so fast in his life. When he burst into the emergency room everything was dead silent because all eyes were on him. It was a sight straight out of an old black and white film. An alien creature carrying an unconscious young woman.

"HELP!PLEASE!". Within seconds he was surrounded and Gwen was practically ripped out of his arms and placed on a bed, then they rolled her away.

Ben watched ,finally breathing again. The full force of the situation bringing him to tears once more. He fell to his knees, shoulders slumped and covered his face with his hands, the epitome of a fallen hero. Somebody helped him to his feet and over to a chair , they were speaking to him but he couldnt bother to listen. All that mattered right now was that Gwen was Okay.

* * *

"Gwen!" Ben sat up blinking his eyes rapidly against blinding artificial light. A firm hand on his shoulder pressed him back into the chair.

"SSHH, honey its Okay." His mom . Great he dozed off in the e.r .

He grabbed at her pulling her into a desperate hug and cried into her shoulder. He fisted her shirt tightly and let his sobs echo. He didnt care who heard.

"Mom... How is she?". She pulled out of Bens hold so they could talk face to face.

"She's in bad shape but the doctors think she'll pull through." Ben pursed his lips in attempts to hold back his cries and nodded slowly.

"Kevin's here, but stay away from him. " Sandra reached out to Bens cheek and wiped his tears away. He furrowed his brow

"Why." She hesitated a moment then sighed, rolling her eyes

"He's convinced it was you that hurt Gwen, because you too were arguing at school and stopped working together."

Despite the situation Ben wanted to laugh, typical Kevin and his bull shit assumptions. Ben shook his head,

"I didn't-"

"We know" she gave his shoulder a squeeze then stood up making Ben stand as well.

"Can I see her?" he really needed this , he needed to see that she was really here, alive. Sandra nodded and looked at her watch

"Doctor said we could be with her until visiting hours were up, she in room 203." Ben quickly turned away and jogged towards Gwens room.

They had been in the hospital countless times so he knew where to go. 203 .Ben had barely set a foot inside when he was yanked backward by the collar of his shirt and landed hard on his butt.

" You son of a bitch!" Kevin dragged Ben to his feet and slammed him against a wall. He was pulled away from it only to be thrown against it again. Kevins hands had Bens shirt in a death grip.

"You have some nerve trying to see her!". Ben grabbed at the older teens hands in attempt to pry his hands away.

"I did'nt do this to her!"

"Then who did!? Huh ? spit flew from Kevins mouth .

"Let go of me!" Kevin reared his head back and head butted Bens face.

Blood gushed out of Bens nose and mouth. Bens fist flew at Kevin's face connecting with his nose with sickening crunch.

"Hey!" hospital security swarmed the teens who were trying to land punches on one another and pulled them apart.

"When I see you again Tennyson I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"Fuck you Tennyson!" the boys were escorted out of the hospital in opposite directions.

"What happened?" asked Sandra taking in Bens bruised face

"Kevin" he spat out the single word.

It was unbelievable, he had considered Kevin a really good friend, but things changed in an instant. He didnt know why Kevin suddenly drifted away. Was he really that despicable?

* * *

Ben was fuming on the drive home. He really wanted to see Gwen. But fucktard Kevin had to mess everything up like he always did.

"Dont worry you can see her tommorrow." Ben chewed his bottom lip and nodded, he planned on sneaking out once his parents were asleep and going to the hospital.

The guilt he carried was immense and it would only grow worse unless he heard Gwens heart beating, and saw her chest rise and fall, in evidence of being alive. Once they were home Ben stomped up to his room disregarding his parents. He knew they probably needed comforting but he was still mad and he didnt want to snap at them especially not at a time like this.

He needed a shower. He locked his bedroom door and striped naked, then wrapped a towel around his waist. In all the commotion of the day Ben had forgotten about Eon. He was probably lurking somewhere witing to make his next move. It was most certain that he heard Gwen wasnt dead. Damn thats what sucks about small towns nobody knows discretion.

Ben opened his bathroom door and flipped the light switch. Seconds later a scream died on his lips as a black gloved hand gripped his jaw covering his mouth tightly. Ben was pulled flush against Eons clothed chest, the towel dropping from his waist. The teens eyes were wide with terror, Eon just smirked down at him.

"Hello Ben."

* * *

 _ **OHH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? SERIOUSLY HELP ME OUT IM STUCK! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS/ SUGGESTIONS!**_  
 _ **AYUDENME! NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR. SI TIENEN IDEAS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY EVERYBODY SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT WHEN I SAID I WAS STUCK ON  
WHAT TO WRITE I REALLY MEANT IT!  
SORRY AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF ONCE FORGOTTEN.**_

* * *

Ben tried to shriek but all that came out was a muffled cry. This had to be a dream. Eon took in Bens panicked composure and smiled

"Shh" he leaned closer to Ben and kissed his forehead

"Don't want me to something tragic now do you?" The teens eyes widened for a second then he hesitantly shook his head, tears already forming.

"Good! I'm going to let go but if you make any noise or try to run I wont hesitate to kill your parents" Ben nodded.

Eon removed his hand from Bens mouth and let his hands roam the naked youth. He firmly gripped Bens hips and pulled him away from his body, looking him over. the mine or death scar was clearly permanent. Good, Ben would never be able to be intimate with anybody unless he explained the hideous shuddered as Eon looked him over, he tried to cover himself but Eon smacked his hands away.

"There's nothing you can't show me, youre mine after all." The old man crushed Bens soft, quivering lips with his.

Ben couldnt hold back a cry, his eyes fluttered closed. Eons hand travelled down Bens side past his navel and down to harshly grip the youths unaroused memeber. He opened his mouth to gasp and Eon took the opportunity to nearly choke Ben with his eager tongue. Despite the fact that Eon was touching him Ben couldnt help but moan at the sensation .

Eon pulled his tongue out of Bens mouth and rested his fore head against Bens.

"See, I can make you feel good" , Ben cast his gaze down and bit his lip, he didn't want to feel good, especially not by Eon.

" Get in the shower" the older man pumped Bens length again making the teen thrust instinctively into his hand.

Eon laughed the let him go. Ben just stood there trying his best to cover himself with trembling hands, his mind a million miles away.

" Why are you just standing there, I told you to do something," after a moment Ben just shook his head.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'?"

Eon dug his fingers into Bens shoulders and pushed him towards the shower stall. Ben stumbled over his feet and held tightly on to Eon

"No!"

"You say it like you have a choice"

...Thats right, I have to do this for my parents, for Gwen. Gwen... Ben stopped fighting and stepped into the shower.

Eon walked to the bathroom door to close and lock it, "I want to watch you shower" Ben squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side.

The older man pulled his pants and briefs off, then sat on the toilet.

...Great he's going to take a shit... Eon laughed as if he read Bens thoughts

"Don't worry your bathroom is not going to turn into a gas chamber." Eon gazed at Ben

"I'm going to touch myself to you showering so leave the curtain open, and don't be afraid to drop the soap.:" he winked making Ben visibly gag.

...Fuck you, just die already... Ben trembled with shame and anger. Some hero he was.

...I should have killed myself when I had the chance...

He slowly turned the warm water on. Nothing could be better than death at this point. He stood under the warm spray allowing himself to be swept into his plagued conscience. Images of the things Eon wanted to do to him pulsating through his mind like a heartbeat. Eon groaned loudly . Ben watched him from the corner of his eye, what a repulsive sight it was.

Eon masturbating while watching him clean his body.

"Oh , yes watch me, Oh Fuck! Lick your lips Ben!" he panted heavily .

Ben grit his teeth and reluctantly brushed his lips with his tongue slowly then swallowed some water.

"now touch yourself and say my ! Call me Daddy!" Ben glared at Eon who was lost in ecstasy watching Ben trough hazy eyes.

"Do it! " he whined

"I hope you die from jacking off too much" luckily Eon didnt hear

... Damn it ... Ben angrily reached between his legs to grab his flaccid length and began to stroke.

He groaned in frustration as his length began to grow.

"Faster Ben!" Eons voice startled Ben, he bit his lip in concentration as he stroked faster.

How could that bastard enjoy this? Ben cried out as he felt his release coming, too lost in finishing he didn't notice Eon walk over to him completely naked

...Almost there... Eons hand gripped Bens erection tightly and he finished Ben off. The teen couldn't help but thrust into eons hand erratically .Ben mouth was opened and his eyes closed , the epitome of pleasure shown in his features With a high moan Ben burst into eons hand. Eon stared at his hand coated with the white substance then brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. The teen fell forward against Eons bare chest trying desperately to catch his breath.

"It feels better when you're angry doesn't it?" the youth shook his head and pushed Eon away.

"Get away from me, you sick pervert!" he hissed, water dripping from his furrowed brows.

"I'm so fucking dirty, I need to be cleaned" he stepped forward making Bens back hit the wall.

Eon closed the shower curtain, then decreased the distance between himself and Ben , he grabbed the teens chin and brushed his lips over Bens slick ones. Eon took another step forward , his legs in between Bens and his lips sealed over the teens.

...No... Ben groaned in disgust when he felt Eons rock hard penis pressing against his stomach. There was no where to run, he was trapped to endure whatever Eon wanted to do to him. Eons tongue entered Bens mouth , he took his time savoring the youths mouth. He sucked on Bens lower lip making him wince.

" I'm an amazing kisser aren't I?" With out waiting for an answer Eon dove back into Bens mouth , pulling his head back so he could kiss the teen deeper.

Eon started to grind against Ben who pushed against the wall for leverage to break away from Eon, but it only created more friction , exciting Eon more.

"I want you so bad" Eon said breaking the kiss.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather fuck you" Eon words jolted ben to the core. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're going to let me take you, aren't you Ben." Eon started trailing kisses along Bens neck and continued his journey down.

"I-I" Ben gulped There had to be something else he could do, but what?

Ben gasped when Eons rough tongue brushed over his nipple. he clenched his fist as the older man continued his assault on the tender bud.

"How good are you in bed? I'm dying to have this" Eon groped Bens ass digging his fingers into his tender flesh.

Ben writhed and brought his hands up to Eons chest. Their gazes locked, Eon clearly aroused and Ben was unreadable. Suddenly Eon lifted Ben so that his legs were now wrapped around Eons waist. Ben yelped and his arms flailed, he held tightly onto Eons broad shoulders. The older mans dripping erection rubbed dangerously against Bens entrance.

The teen gasped loudly and tried moving upward to avoid Eons penis.

"If you move, I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life." How could Eon say that so lightly when he just threated something so horrible?

Bens eyes widened and he immediately stopped moving, chills running down his back. Eon gripped his own length and started dragging it along Bens entrance, pushing upward as to enter him but Ben was clenching instinctively

. ..Please no... he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to move but he kept jerking upward from Eon every time he felt pressure against his entrance.

"Relax a little" grunted Eon pushing upward eliciting a cry from Ben

... How can I relax when you're trying to rape me?!

"OW! FUCK! I can't! Please Eon, stop!" Ben pushed away from Eon as best he could.

"what the fuck are you doing?!" spat Eon

Ben screamed as he felt a hard thrust from Eon. Eon quickly clamped his hand around the brats mouth. He wasn't inside Ben yet, he was too tight. Ben was squirming to get away, he knew what was coming and he had to get away. Another thrust from Eon made the teens back arch clean off the wall. Ben screamed, Eon was trying his damnest to penetrate him.

Ben raised his arm high and brought his elbow down on Eons face. The older man let go of Ben and fell backward tearing the shower curtain, his head made contact with the tile with a sickening smack . Ben stared at the still form in front of him, it did sound like Eon might have cracked his skull open on the tile. He crawled forward to see if the perverts eyes were closed. Mercifully they were.

"Okay, oh my god... fuck..." Ben ran a trembling hand though his wet hair then stood up.

He walked on his toes and slowly made his way around Eon, the door just steps away

... Yes... A wet hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled it backward. There was no way Ben would retain his balance, his other leg slipped on the wet tile.

Bens chin broke his fall and everything flashed white. When blurred images came into view he blinked repeatedly to clear his vision.

"What the-" he felt lips seal over his "Mmph!"

He tried moving his arms but they were pinned above his head. His lower body was in a worse position, it looked like he was sitting on Eons lap. His back was pressed firmly into the cold wet tile. Eon continued kissing Ben with his eyes open, enjoying the fear and despair in the teens eyes. He broke the kiss and licked from Bens jaw to his chin, then he plunged his tongue in the heros mouth once more.

It tasted like rose insde Ben, he wanted to scream for help but Eon was so out of control it was hard to know what would really happen. Cold sweat broke out over Bens quivering body

...Some body please save me...Eon lifted is head and looked Bens tight, trembling body over.

"Time to pay , you fucking cunt."

* * *

 **CHINTASTIC! NEXT CHAPTER FRIDAY! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR FINALLY UPDATING !  
I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS HAD SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY, LIKE HINTS AT WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN.  
I WILL CONSIDER EVERYONES IDEAS!  
R.I.P BENS ASS HOLE  
JUST KIDDING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOW YA DOIN'?**  
 ** _!WARNING!_ CONTAINS NON CONSENSUAL SHIT DONT LIKE DONT READ!**  
 **GET ER DONE (MAYBE THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE)**

* * *

Eon heaved himself inside Ben , feeling as the teens unprepared entrance tore just to make room for him. Finally. The most unimaginable pain coursed through Ben ,he arched off the tile , the tendons in his neck looked ready to snap, he tried screaming at the searing intensity between his legs but all that came out was a dry gasp for air

 _...Help me somebody!.._

He felt his ass tear, felt as the monster above him annihilated his virginal entrance. Why? Eon moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of Bens tight hole, he grabbed Bens shoulders to sink further into him.

"OH! This is just how I imagined"

Ben still hadnt mustered any strength to cry out, his mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head.

"Please! Stop-"

Ben felt warmth dripping from inbetween his legs , blood and... the teen writhed on the floor he wanted to move away , escape the intrusion that set fire to his insides but Eon held him tight

"You're so tight!" Eon gave rapid , hard thrusts, Ben cried out at the sudden change of pace, he felt himself being ripped apart with every movement.

Eon glimpsed down mesmerized as his penis disappeared then reapeared, Ben was perfect, like if he was made just for Eons body. The way Bens body took him whole , the cries everything was hand trailed down to clamp Bens nipple, then he raked his nails further down until he felt Bens length and started to pump the unaroused member.

"NO!..." ...Don't touch me!. The teen felt bile rise to his throat at eon attempt to arouse him.

Ben was still impaled on Eons lap, the pain was getting too immense to handle he bit his lip hard, he didnt want to give Eon the satisfaction of hearing him scream. After a few strokes Eon gave up on trying to erect Ben and continued his task. The sounds of his body smacking against Ben drove him insane, the feeling of being surrounded by such heat.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! " Spit flew from the older mans clenched teeth. Eon picked up his pace snapping his hips forward with such force it made Ben see sparks of thrust was a knife set on fire

 _...Please let this be over ..._ Ben screamed with all his might , he knew his parents would hear and come save him. Eon needed to hurry , he forgot about the in laws being home.

"Damn You!" he with drew from Ben and quickly flipped the teen on his stomach, he raised Bens hips so he could penetrate him again.

Ben was shaking, he felt cold he needed to get away, but there would never be an escape from Eon. Tears streamed down Bens face

"Please, Don't-" Bens head was yanked back , Eon mounted him again. He felt the hard length pressing menacingly against his torn entrance,

"I gotta do you quick before your parents interrupt." Ben shook his head furiously , but it was no use the brutalizing penis entered him without remorse.

"AAH!" the scream torn out of Bens raw throat.

Eon forced himself inside of Ben again, disregarding the pained whimpers and sobs coming from him. Eon pushed deeper and thrust at an angle. Ben suddenly threw his head back in a loud moan, the pain was gone for an instant, then Eon pulled out and rammed back in hitting that spot that made the youth moan. Ben was on his elbows, butt raised high , he felt strange, it hurt but it was starting to feel good? No he was being raped.

 _...Oh God..._ Ben moved forward and he felt Eon slide out of him. He crawled forward on shaky limbs , if only he could get to the door.

Eon sat back panting heavily, he needed to come inside Ben. He stood up and dragged Ben up along with him. If it weren't for him Ben would have collapsed. He picked the teen up in the same position he had him in the shower then pressed Bens back against the wall. Bens mouth was right next to Eons ear.

"P-Please s-s-top" Eon turned his head toward Ben and glared

"No" he positioned his erection against Bens clenched entrance and thrust upward Ben gripped Eons shoulders so tightly his nails bent backward ,his cries and whimpers all heard by the older man.

"That's it cry for me" he licked Bens neck and bit down hard. Ben clenched his jaw, a groan escaping his lips.

Eon reached for ben entrance where he was burrowed and he just left his hand there feeling every thrust he gave. Ben was sobbing louder now body limp and racked with shudders. But Eon liked it because very time Ben trembled he tightened around the penis inside of him. The older man gave a few more thrust feeling his release just moments away.

His mouth searched frantically for Bens, then savagely kissed the nearly unconscious youth holding him tighter against his sweat slick body. With a choked cry Eon came hard, inside the hero. Ben jolted upward his heels digging into Eons thighs and his body contorting with glanced down, his penis still burrowed inside Ben , now that was a sight he could get used to.

Ben was all sweat slick, come coating his thighs and body limp , only supported by slowly pulled out of Ben. He held the unresponsive teen close to his chest.

"I'll see you soon." he forced Bens head up so he could kiss him , shoving his tongue deep down Bens throat.

Eon let go of Ben letting him drop to the tile. It was a mess in there. Blood, come, and water covered the floor. Eon exited the bathroom , the most satisfied man in the world.

* * *

 _ **WELL... #NORAGRETS(YOU'RE RAD IF YOU KNOW WHERE THAT'S FROM XD)  
DAMN IT DONT HATE ME YOU GUYS PLEASE! THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN OTHERWISE  
I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO DRIVE OUR FAVORITE HERO INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE .  
PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOWDY EVERYBODY, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY  
AND I DONT PLAN TOO,  
THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

Ben thought he knew pain, both physical and emotional. But what he so ignorantly believed did not even scratch the surface of what he felt every excruciating second that passed by. He woke up on the bathroom tile alone and covered in filth, he cried, he screamed. Where were his parents? He was so sure that he'd wake up in the hospital or at least craddled by his sobbing mother. But he was alone. He drifted off again. Eventually somebody knocked on his bedroom door, rousing him from sleep.

"Ben its time for school!" his moms shrewd voice cut through his dazed mind.

Ben's eyes shot open, the smell radiating from the bathroom was horrifying. it was a mixture of blood, sweat and Eon. He couldn't help but throw up, adding to the reek. He peeled himself off the floor slowly, everything hurt especially his lower half. He didn't dare glance in the mirror or even look himself over, he just limped to the shower.

Flashes of Eon's hands all over his body nearly brought him to his knees. The tears he was trying so furiously to retain came pouring out his eyes. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. sure he was an arrogant , cocky jerk but he wouldn't wish this on anybody. The steaming water eased some of the soreness but it was only temporary. Ben scrubbed hard between his legs not looking at what had dried there, he noticed fresh blood on his hands.

His legs felt weak at the sight, Eon was a savage. Time dragged on but it had only been a few minutes since Ben entered the shower. He leaned heavily against the wall and hugged himself tightly , then glanced at the bathroom floor . It looked brutal there was blood, not a tremendous amount but enough , there was also some smeared on the wall where Eon had- Ben saw black for a second he was about to pass out. He gripped the shower head to steady himself

"Fuck my life"

* * *

Ben managaed to clean up the mess in his bathroom, and decided to skip school. He really wanted to see Gwen. She was like a beacon of hope, she survived Eon's attack and for some reason it gave Ben just a glimmer of happiness despite everything that was going on. The hospital was practically empty so he easily snuck past the chatting nurses to Gwen's room.

Ben couldn't really walk he limped uncomfortably, and with his hood pulled over his face he was sure he looked like the hunchback from Notre dame. Gwen still hadn't woken up but she looked better, most of the swelling was reduced but that was it.

"Gwen" he stood awkwardly by her side holding her pale hand in his. He broke down tears streaming down his face, breathless "Gwen I'm so sorry!" he couldn't stop the edge in his voice and was sure that any moment now a nurse would come rushing to investigate.

"Gwen please wake up I need you! Gwen!" he dropped painfully to his knees still holding his cousins hand in a death grip "Please..."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He was hoping Gwen would wake up but he knew she wouldn't. He didn't react when he felt hands lifting him up from the ground.

"Sorry I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I just..." Ben shuddered the person was holding him too close, he could feel the persons breath on his neck, as if they were about to kiss it.

"Um, excuse me." he tried to slip out of the arms holding him but they squeezed tighter

"Sorry I snuck in, I have to get to school!" This was definitely not a nurse. He was becoming frantic now flailing his arms and legs wildly

"Bad boys need to be punished." Ben stopped dead he felt a tongue tracing his ear, then his jaw. It felt as if ice cold water was dripping down his back .

"NO..." Eon palmed Ben's groin roughly, he gasped and tried breaking free again.

"Your cousin is alive, for now. Do you want her to die?" Eon slipped his hand inside Ben's pants and squeezed Ben's length until the youth was whimpering.

"I'll kill her, she is supposed to be dead any way." Ben shut his eyes he couldn't let Gwen die, not after all she went through.

"Please... don't." Eon crushed the tip of Ben's penis between his fingers.

"Please what?" Eon breathed into Ben's ear.

"Don't hurt her" It was a strange sensation it hurt but it felt good. Another wave of that painful pleasure shot through Ben as Eon began rotating his fingers.

He grit his teeth trying to stop a moan. "Shame on you Ben, getting all hot and bothered in front of a lady." Ben shook his head and panted the sensation overwhelming him.

"Show Gwen how much you love her" Eon stroked the youths semi hard length until he was writhing.

The older man pulled Ben away from his chest , he pulled Ben's pants and briefs down , then rested his chin on Ben's shoulder enjoying the view. Ben shuddered, he loved Gwen of course they were family but Eon was perverting his affection for his cousin. Eon sped up and pushed Ben closer to Gwen. Ben couldn't fight it, he was going to come.

He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as he came on Gwen's bed. His knees became wobbly and he pitched forward. But Eon caught him as he collapsed, forcing him to his feet.

"No, we're just getting started." Ben was trembling, disgusted by what had just happened, and scared for what was about to happen.

"No , please-"

"Shut the fuck up," Eon yanked his own pants off, exposing his dripping erection "And suck."

Ben gripped the rail of Gwen's bed and glanced around, if he could pull his pants up , he could run for the door. Eon saw the look of despair in Ben's face and figured he was about to make a run for it. The older man quickly reached out to Ben , pulling him by his hair. Ben barely had time to blink before he was bent over Gwen's bed.

Eon pressed Ben's face hard against the mattress as if to suffocate him.

"I'm going to teach you to behave" Eon forced Ben's legs apart the lined himself up with Ben's entrance.

Ben tried to get up, tried to scream for help but Eon pressed him further into the mattress. With out hesitation Eon brutally thrust forward, feeling as Ben's tore open again. The youth shrieked, his vision blurred , he clawed desperately on the bed .There had to be a nurse call button around here. Eon saw Ben's hand near the call button and immediately twisted the youths arms behind his back.

Ben's tendons were on fire, and he felt the same ripping sensation as the night before. Eon thrust viciously in and out of Ben, blood coated his erection. Where in the world was the hospital staff? They made enough commotion to alert somebody. But nobody came to save him .Eon thrust harder but kept his speed the same, he was pulling out just leaving his head inside Ben, the roughly thrusting back in, testing how deep he could go inside Ben's tight heat.

The pain was incredible, it felt as if he were being fucked with hot shards of glass wrapped around Eon's erection. The only sounds were Ben's muffled screams and Eon's erratic moans. Eon suddenly laid on top of Ben forcing himself deeper inside the teen. He laid completely still except for his hips, they continued thrusting into Ben.

He kissed Ben's ear and traced the shell with his tongue and bit the lobe.

"I'm close Ben..." Eon's thrusting became shaky and he stayed painfully deep to release. Ben dug his nails into his palm, he felt Eon lift him up from the bed so they now both standing. Eon snapped his hips forward eliciting more cries from Ben.

"Please! STOP!" The older man yanked the shuddering teens head back and bit his neck hard, drawing blood. "AAH!"

"You don't tell me what to do" Eon said through grit teeth, then thrust as deep as he could, loving the feeling of Ben just taking him whole, surrounding with tight heat.

Ben groaned as Eon filled him up with his hot come, searing his torn inner walls. After that Eon remained inside Ben hugging him tightly breathing in the smell of body wash and sweat that radiated from the teen.

"Please.." Ben sobbed hanging his head low. The familiar wetness between his legs shook him to the core.

This was his fate, for the rest of his life he'd be forced to endure this. Ben felt Eon's erection wither inside him, but he still didn't pull out.

"Please what? Want me to fuck you longer?" he laughed and sucked on Ben's neck and finally pulled out.

Ben's legs gave out but Eon didn't let him fall, instead he gripped the blanket covering Gwen and pulled it off of her, then used the blanket to wipe Ben's legs and butt. The teen whimpered, he hurt worse than the night before since he hadn't had time to heal. Would he be able to walk?

"SSH" Eon tossed the soiled blanket on the ground the pulled Ben's pants and briefs up. He stepped back allowing Ben to drop to his knees

...Just kill me... Eon knelt down and grabbed Ben by the chin, forcing him to look up. Ben's eyelashes were wet, his hair disheveled, his cheeks flushed and tear streaked and his eyes were a deep green.

He was breath taking, and this is how Eon liked Ben, broken. The older man kissed Ben's trembling lips and plunged his tongue deep, savoring what was so unique about Ben. He broke the kiss and licked the gash on Ben's chin.

"I'm dirty Ben" the teen balled his fists and glared at Eon. He stood up and thrust his hips forward so his limp length was in Ben's face. "Clean me up good."

Ben had never felt more humiliated in his life. Eon swayed his hips making the flaccid length between his legs swing from side to side

"I don't have all day." He stopped when he felt Ben's soft hands on his penis. Little by little Ben brought it to his mouth , when Eon felt the warm moisture he thrust forward, making Ben gag.

He tried pulling his head back but Eon gripped his hair tightly "Oh no you don't, I want to be spotless so put that pretty little mouth of yours to work."

Ben blinked back tears and nodded slowly. He allowed Eon to thrust deep in his mouth. "Use your tongue."

Despite himself Ben complied , swirling his tongue and brushing it against the now hard length. He tried ignoring the taste of his own blood mixed with come but it was impossible.

"Such a good boy, let me give you a special treat." Eon pulled Ben's head forward making the teen choke on the length poking his throat.

Ben gagged, then he felt hot salty liquid pour down his throat. He made an attempt to spit it out but Eon punched the side of Ben's head

"Swallow it all." Ben hesitated but he knew he had no other option but to obey.

The teen swallowed the putrid substance, fighting the need to throw up. Eon pulled out of Ben's mouth and pet the top of his head.

"Good job." he yanked up his pants and zipped them. He reached into his pocket then bent down in front of Ben giving him a quick kiss

"You're getting better at sex but I suggest you practice." He slipped something inside of Ben's jacket pocket and stood up grabbing the soiled blanket from the ground.

"Get out of here before somebody finds you. See you soon." And with out another glance at Ben he just simply walked out of Gwen's room. Casual.

Ben felt cold, maybe he was going into shock, he shook violently and cried , hugging himself. His world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

...Why me?.. He heard footsteps coming from the corridor. He stood slowly , pain laced in every movement. Ben glanced at the omnitrix, it was green. He scrolled to big chill then pressed down, the familiar green glow was oddly soothing. Possibly because he was damn near invincible when in alien mode .

"Big chill" He walked over to Gwen and gave her hand a tender squeeze then he flew out of the open window.

* * *

Ben got home glad that nobody was there. He pretty much crawled to his room because it was just too painful to make any movements as simple as walking. He laid on his bed. Never would he have wished for death more than this very moment. Besides what would be the point in killing his loved ones once he died? Who would it hurt? Eon had to be bluffing.

Ben reeked but didn't have the strength to go in the shower, he hated himself for being so weak, maybe he deserved this. He remembered Eon put something in his pocket. Of course he was curious but he was also scared of what it might be. slowly as if he were about to set off a bomb he reached in his pocket.

His hand wrapped around something heavy, he pulled it out. Ben's eyes were wide, his brows high. He wanted to laugh, it had to be a sick joke. It was a dildo, skin colored and ridiculously sized, it was too thick and long . Ben threw it in his closet

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed. The pit in his stomach growing bigger, he had to do something, being fucked by another man was not his ever after.

"I'm going to kill you Eon."

* * *

 _ **HEY MY SUPER AWESOME READERS I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A FULL TIME JOB  
AND AM GOING TO SCHOOL FULL TIME AS WELL SO MY UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS THEY USED TO BE  
BUT I WILL TRY SUPER HARD TO UPDATE SINCE I DONT WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE WRITTERS  
WHO JUST HALF WAY THROUGH WERE LIKE "HAHA NEVER MIND"  
I WILL FINISH THIS. T  
HAT IS A GOULD PROMISE.  
NEXT UPDATE THURSDAY!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT, YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT IT...**_  
 _ **ANYWAY SUPER SORRY HAVENT HAD MUCH FREE TIME AT ALL SERIOUSLY,**_  
 _ **IVE ALREAADY STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER SO**_  
 _ **THAT WILL BE UP MONDAY I SWEAR MY SOUL ON IT EHEHEH ENJOY!**_

* * *

Things only got worse, the attacks from Eon were happening on a daily basis. Ben couldn't trust his own shadow. He thought he would be safe while at school but one day during class he got called to the nurses course he went even though his gut was telling him not to. But schools were safe, at least thats what he thought considering the amount of security measures they took when letting non staff adults in the school.

The halls were eerily silent, then again it was during class that he got called out. Maybe somebody noticed the bruises around his wrists , or on his body when he changed for p.e and decided to let the nurse know. Great this was just what he needed. He knocked on the nurses door then walked in. It appeared empty, the three resting rooms were neat as if no one had been there yet.

Antiseptic stung Bens nose , he approached the nurses private office and only saw the top of her head since she was sitting in an oversized office chair and had her back turned to the door.

"Um, Mrs. Haus?" a red flag went off in Bens head, he grew suddenly uneasy and knew he had to get the hell out of there.

But for some reason his legs did not get the message to move, instead he stood rooted to the spot just dropping his head.

"Well aren't you a good boy? Come over here so I can give you your physical"

Like in the movies, the person who swiveled the chair so you could see them was the last person you'd want to see. Ben could hear the smile in Eons voice. The teen reluctantly sauntered over to Eon and stopped just inches from his reach. With out hesitation Eon unbuttoned Bens jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs. Ben remained with a blank expression.

Eon gaped, no matter how many times he'd seen Ben naked it still took his breath away. Greedy hands attacked the exposed lower half, Eon wrapped an arm around Bens waist pulling him closer while his other hand prodded at the teens entrance. Humiliation seared through Ben, he cringed as he felt a finger slip inside of him .

 _Fuck._ He dug his fingernails into his palm trying to distract himself from eons no time there were three fingers inside of him wriggling and scraping against something that made Bens knees turn to jelly. He moaned silently and Eon rubbed that spot again making the teens eyes go wide. Ben reached out and gripped Eons shoulder to steady himself.

"You dirty slut, you're begging for it." Ben couldn't help but get aroused, the more Eon pressed the more pressure he felt in his lower abdomen until he came. Nothing made sense anymore, Ben was positive he didn't want this but his body... well it liked the sensations sometimes even the pain. Eon quickly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Bens erection and swallowed every drop that Ben had to offer.

Ben turned his head away too disgusted by the sight. With a loud gulp Eon released the teen and quickly grabbed him by the neck.

"Agh!" Eon stood up pressing his body against Bens

"I gotta Fuck you quick before nurse Haus comes back" he licked the youths face and bent him over the nurses desk.

"No please!" Ben did not want to go through this at school, or any where for that matter.

"Don't you mean screw me hard please?" Ben choked down a sob. The zipper from Eons pants resonated with in Ben, he knew there was no stopping it now.

"God damn, I love your pretty little ass" Eon smacked the cheeks to emphasize his statement. Ben reached over his head to hold onto the edge of the desk, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

He bit his lip hard drawing blood, he'd never get used to the pain Eon caused him. With out prepping the teen Eon snapped his hips forward penetrating Ben hesitantly. The older man never liked using any type of lubrication, besides he wanted Ben to become accustomed to getting screwed with out preparation. The teen cried out throwing his head back his throat already raw.

"OH, You're so tight!"

 _...The fuck do I care?.._

Life wasn't fair thought Ben as droplets of blood dripped out of his mouth what could he have possibly done to deserve this?

"AH!" Eons length was rubbing against that spot deep inside him that made him conflicted over whether getting fucked up the ass was pleasurable or not.

Eon picked up his speed mercilessly as gliding in and out of Ben had become easier. Skin smacking against skin , bens whole body felt hot. He groaned loudly , sure that somebody would hear and go investigate.

" You're lively today, scream some more" with that Eon reached around and gripped Bens sac and squeezed.

The teen thrust his erection forward hitting it against the nurses desk he screamed and Eon tightened his grip. Bens vision was blurring, the pleasure and pain were just too much, the constant stroking against his prostate and the death grip Eon had on him were driving him mad. He had never felt this way with Julie, but then again they never got too far. Julie... Suddenly Ben felt waves of heat coursing through him, he was close

"AH, PLEASE!" Ben reluctantly raised his hips allowing Eon further access inside him and a direct hit to the bunch of nerves that boiled his blood.

Ben couldn't take it anymore after another hit to his prostate he came hard on the desk , his mouth opened to moan but nothing came out but harsh breaths, he tried to stand up but Eon wasn't finished, he slammed Bens face back against the desk and brutally thrust in.

"Shit, I'm close, Ben was too exhausted but he still felt the sting of Eons rough thrusting.

He spread Bens legs further and shoved himself so deep that it hurt. through grit teeth he groaned then came hot and hard inside Ben. He remained inside attempting to catch his breath. Tears dripped out of Bens eyes, he hated being defiled in such a way, especially when Eon came inside of him, that was the worst feeling. Eon pulled out and groped the teens come slick cheeks,

"You liked it Didn't you? I'll see you soon." he bent over Ben and sucked his neck hard, surely leaving a red blotch. "Better get out of here before the nurse comes back"

Eons breath was hot against his cheek, he slowly pushed himself off the desk and looked over his shoulder. Eon had vanished.

* * *

Later that day just as promised, Ben was stripping to hop in the shower, he felt grimy and he smelled like _him_. He quickly wrapped himself up in his towel, feeling vulnerable and open for another attack, just a few more steps to the bathroom. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply he took a step forward only to be sent sprawling backwards.

He lost grip of the towel as he fell flat on his back , all the oxygen in his lungs whooshed out.

 _Shit why?!_

Ben gasped for air as Eon mounted him, one of his rough hands caressing they side of the naked teen.

"You know what I want?" Ben had his mouth wide open , gulping down air . Ben wasn't sure he could physically handle Eon again. Mentally he was shattered.

Eon bent his head thrusting his tongue inside Bens mouth, their teeth clinked together . The Teen groaned in protest trying to turn his head away,then Eon broke they sloppy wet kiss.

"I want to fuck you unconscious." Ben furrowed his brow in confusion , he tried crawling backwards but Eon dropped more of his weight on Ben. There had been plenty of times They had sex, If it could be called that, until ben passed out. The teen shuddered at the memories.

"W-what do you-" Bens eyes widened when he saw what Eon had in his hand.

A hypodermic syringe filled with mysterious clear liquid. Now he understood, Eon wanted to have his way with Ben as he slept.

Oh. Well...Fuck .That. Ben lashed out attempting to smack the syringe from the older males hand, but of course Eon had been expecting the futile attempt. He placed the needle away from Bens grip, then forced the youths legs wide apart , settling himself between Bens thighs.

Ben gasped, Eon seemed to always be aroused. Ben tried again to fight off Eon but it was no use, Eon grabbed both of his arms and forced then above his head. With his free hand Eon picked up the syringe and uncapped it with his teeth. Ben couldn't hide the tremors that wracked his body, he'd be completely vulnerable to what ever Eon desired to do to him. some how he knew it wouldn't be the usual sex and terrorize you later.

"P-please don't-"

"Shh" Eon gazed at Bens body trying to decide where to administer the injection. Ben whimpered as Eon traced lines on his body with the needle.

"Oh, here is just... Perfect." the teens eyes widened, he glanced down ,the needle about to penetrate his navel.

Eon pushed it in slowly, loving the pained sounds coming from Ben. It hurt immensely, ben tossed his head from side to side, tears streaming out of his eyes .With a forceful push the entire needle was embedded in Bens navel, Ben thrust upward in attempt to ease the pain but it only worsened, whatever the liquid was it felt like liquid lava starting at his stomach.

Ben groaned loudly as the sensation intensified. Eon cupped a hand over Bens mouth since he wasn't in a state to resist anymore. The burning subsided and was replaced by a warm numbing feeling. Bens eyes fluttered open and closed.

Eon was undressing himself as Ben fought uselessly to stay conscious. Ben moaned as he gave into the darkness clouding his vision.  
Last thing was aware of was something entering his mouth.

* * *

 ** _BILLION SORRIES GUYS REALLY, I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER._**  
 ** _SPOILER(KINDA) FOR NEXT CHAPTER:_**  
 ** _WHAT WAS ONCE HATE, DISGUST TURNS INTO LUST AND DESIRE._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**HOWDY,ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW FAV/ FOLLOW  
THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS 3**_

* * *

Kevin nearly fell out of his chair when Gwen bolted upright in her hospital bed.

"AHH! GWEN?! Oh my God!-"

"Save Ben" Kevin scrabbled forward gripping the blanket that covered Gwen tightly

"What?"

"Ben... save him" the red heads blood shot eyes slid closed and she fell backward. Kevin blinked repeatedly It was as if she'd been asleep the whole time.

"GWEN?! FUCK Ben! WAKE UP!" Kevin could not control his anger, how could she think about Ben?

Kevin sank back in his chair , hands tangled in his hair. Well he sure as hell wasn't going to rush over right now... but Gwen wants me to save him? Is he in danger right now? He slid a hand in his pocket and withdrew his phone he hesitantly dialed Ben. It was probably nothing, he'd answer and say 'Yes I'm okay just stuffing my face with chili fries like the whiny bitch I am'.

It went straight to voicemail.

"What the fuck prick?" he jammed the phone back in his pocket then angrily stood up, his nostrils flared and he brushed wayward strands of hair from his forehead.

He tried not looking at Gwen , it made him hate Ben all the more, it was his fault she was attacked in the first place, hell as far as he was concerned Ben did it to her and tried covering it up.

"I love you..." he walked to her side and gave her a kiss on her unnaturally pale cheek.

"I'll do what you want" he turned to leave the room.

* * *

Gwen would never know if he went to check on Ben or not, but he had to, his conscience would not let him if he rejected her request. After much hesitation Kevin finally decided to check on the brunette teen it was about one in the morning and just as expected everything seemed fine. _That's what they want you to think._ His parents weren't home, they hardly were. A twinge of pity sparked in him, everybody's got their issues even the biggest douche in the planet.

He scoffed and stepped out of his car.

It was cold and dead silent not even a crickets chirp was audible. Stupid Ben. He stalked to the front door and tried the knob, to his surprise it was unlocked, okay maybe that was a little weird. The house was dark and Kevin strained his eyes, hands darting out in front of him so he wouldn't bump into furniture. His hand hit the light switch and just as he was prepared to turn on the light he heard low moans echoing through the house.

He was no saint so his brain he immediately knew what was going on.

"Wow" he muttered "Julies been dead how long and you're already hookin' up?"

Fucking Tennyson. Oh maybe he had to save Ben from getting an STD he thought glumly. The raven haired teen crept up the stairs intent on catching Ben in the act. It was strange thinking of him in bed with someone who would of thought there was someone dumb enough to do it. The sounds intensified and Kevin's skin started to feel heated.

The closer he got the louder the sound but the voice sounded too deep to be Bens. Kevin smirked and stood right outside Bens bedroom door. It was the voice of a man definitely older than Ben.

"I knew it..." he put his hand on the knob and pushed the door open "HA! I knew you were-"

Kevin wasn't sure what he was seeing he blinked and shook his head, the person who was on top of Ben seemed to dissolve into thin air , then it blew past him exiting the room. The dark haired teen looked around wide eyed , the dim light in the room outlining Bens still form on the bed. And the smell... Kevin ground his teeth as the musky smell invaded his nostrils.

...W _hat the fuck is going on_?..

"Ben?" no answer .

Kevin regained some of his senses an turned on the bed room light. The first thing he noticed was that Ben was completely naked and appeared unconscious. His hands were tied above his head to the headboard and his legs were tied far apart. His lower back was lifted by a dome shaped pillow and he had a gag stuck in his mouth that prevented it from closing making Bens mouth a perfect O.

The older teen approached the bed and got a better look at everything else on Bens body, he had metal clamps on his nipples , there was a black ring at the base of his penis making it look swollen and bruised , but what nearly made Kevin throw up was the thin metal bar that was jammed inside Bens penis.

"Oh shit... what the..." unsure of what to do next he just stood there mouth agape staring at the promiscuous display of Bens body. Arousal pumped through Kevin.

The dark hickies that tattered his skin were fresh and so was what ever was glistening all over his body. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, Kevin swallowed hard as he slowly mustered the will power to untie Bens lags and is what Gwen meant? he chuckled nervously and wiped the side of his face on his he removed the gag from his mouth and the clamps.

Ben remained still, the only evidence of life was the rise and fall of his flushed chest. He didn't want to continue but knew he had to, could he bring himself to touch another mans most sensitive area. Hell...yes. Before his brain had decided his hands firmly gripped the base of Bens swollen member. Kevin shuddered when he heard Ben whimper.

With his free hand he carefully grabbed the tip of the metal and started to pull it out. Ben breathed out a moan and furrowed his brow. It must be uncomfortable thought Kevin as he continued to pull the device after agonizing seconds it was completely out and the length shocked it was at least a foot long and half of it was inside Ben.

Kevin shuddered and drew in a trembling breath, with out realizing it he held Bens shaft close to his face and examined the entrance. It was red and stretched beyond it typical size, he slowly released the ring at the base on Bens penis and felt as come rushed out. It was hot in there, not to mention the smell, it made Kevin's skin feel warm and tingly.

Come splatted on Bens stomach and some on Kevin's hand. He couldn't concentrate and the feeling he had made his clothes too tight all of a sudden. He peered down at Ben, his skin was flushed and he was breathing heavily , soft whimpers escaped his mouth. A sensation like adrenaline coursed through the older teen, he never noticed how much like Gwen Ben looked.

Acting completely on instinct Kevin reached out and stroked Bens face

 _...What the Fuck am I doing..._ Kevin leaned for ward and inhaled. The scent radiating from Ben was toxic, sweat , musk and... No , this isn't right he sat on the edge of the bed , a million thoughts running through his head. He furrowed is brow then looked over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. Bens body was glistening and bright red, and the way he was sprawled out left nothing to the imagination.

He was covered in come as well. God the smell was bit his lip as lust took over his rationale then reached out to touch Bens hip. He gulped thickly and slowly mounted the younger teen. Warning lights were going off in his head but something about the situation made it impossible to resist. Against his better judgement He removed his shirt then placed his hands on either side of Bens waist the slowly pushed them up.

It was strange how erotic situations change common sense in felt every inch of slim body until he had Bens hands pinned above his head

 _...This is wrong I hate Tennyson so much I'd fuck his brains out..._

He crushed his lips against Bens driving his tongue to the back of Bens mouth. He bit the younger lips hard before attacking his neck, nipping away at the salty flesh. His hips started to grind against Bens creating a pleasurable friction. He trailed kisses down his chest and took his time savoring Bens pink buds. He felt Ben get hard and that only made him wilder, he was ruthless now.

Tearing off his jeans and gripping Bens hips tightly. Through his haze he heard Ben cry out though he was still asleep. Kevin glared at the teen then wrapped his arms around him nearly choking him just for the sake of being close. Their chests were flush against one another and Kevin's breath stirred Bens hair.

Tears were slowly dripping out of the youngers eyes, he whimpered and tried lifting his body but only arched against Kevin's throbbing member. Kevin moaned and brought his lips to Bens ear and breathed heavily.

" Tell...Me , tell me you want this to happen" of course there was no response.

All Kevin knew was what his body wanted and it was Ben.

* * *

 _ **I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY FRIDAY!  
DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE IM NOT GOING TOO FAR  
BUT I NEEDED A TWIST.  
LOVE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS  
MAN BAIT BEN.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**TOOK LONG ENOUGH, SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
THANKS CRAZYJANACAT FOR BEING AN AWESOME PERSON AND REVIWER, YOU DA BOMBEST!  
ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**_

* * *

Ben felt a heavy weight on him, and through a haze could barely tell it was another person. Eon. He fought his way to consciousness but the drug he been given made it impossible to even come close to waking up. Hot breath spread across his neck and he shivered, he didn't want this. It terrified him to know he was utterly rendered so weak. And that Eon was having his way with him. The body atop his ground his hips harshly against bens making him cry out, or at least he thought he did. The unmistakable hardness pressing against him

 _...No…_

Ben tried protesting but all that came out were weak moans, that only seemed to excite his attacker even more. The hands roaming his body were rough, mercilessly grasping the naked youth, making bruises form. Ben wanted so desperately to wake up but knew, he'd be in this state for hours.

* * *

Kevin bit his lip hard, then attacked bens mouth, his tongue plunging into the youngers mouth. Ben tasted beyond great, and slowly Kevin traced sloppy kisses down his neck.

"What am I doing?!" he muttered angrily to himself then flung himself off ben.

He sat on the floor gripping his hair tightly and trying to catch his breath. This wasn't right, he couldn't do this. Could he? He glanced over his shoulder and saw ben writhing slightly and moaning. Kevin felt a jolt run through his body and go straight to his groin. No one would ever know. It's the least he could get, after all since Gwen's been in the hospital he hadn't got any action whatsoever. Tonight he would.

Before his conscience could get the better of him, Kevin quickly mounted ben, and violently pinned the youngers arms above his head. He ground his hips hard against bens, ignoring the pained sounds escaping his unconscious mouth. Slowly he bent his head and ravaged bens still mouth, biting and licking into the lips. The raven haired youth felt his length growing uncomfortably in the confines of his denim pants, then clumsily fought with the zipper.

Finally, with one hand, he managed to pull his pants and briefs to below his knees. Kevin took a deep breath as the head of his cock searched hungrily for the tight heat. He felt bens tight entrance and was wracked by a shudder, causing him to come on bens hole.

"God…sorry for this…you owe me." He pushed in harshly and nearly finished before he had started.

The sensation of being completely engulfed was beyond words. It was as if Ben was made just for him. Ben groaned and arched off the bed, meeting Kevin's thrust and allowing him more access. The older teen didn't move, he dropped his head in the crook of bens neck and gasped for air. A million thoughts flashed in Kevin's head, he focused on just what he was doing now.

The raven haired teen started thrusting in and out of ben, and trying to go deeper than he was before. Ben was starting to whimper and try to move but Kevin clamped his hand down hard over bens mouth, sure that he would leave bruises. Kevin didn't to feel bad now, he couldn't.

"Shut … the … fuck … up!" he hissed through grit teeth and after every thrust.

Tears rolled down bens cheeks as Kevin continued his onslaught.

* * *

Ben felt as the blunt head entered him, then within seconds he was impaled. Though he was not aware of much, his body was responding to the actions administered upon him. He just wanted it all to be over. Pressure started building in bens lower abdomen, because his prostate was being repeatedly hit.

* * *

Kevin picked up his pace, glancing down at bens stretched entrance. Maybe if ben were a different kind of person, they could be fuck buds. But no he had to be a fucking douche bag. The memories of ben thinking he was superior to Kevin drove his motive. He angrily penetrated ben over and over. At one point The raven haired teen pushed bens legs up to his chest.

He used the better leverage to plow deeper inside of ben. He was close to finishing, and ben was weakly arching his hips, meeting every one of Kevin's powerful, deep thrusts. Suddenly Kevin stopped, his eyes went blank and he inhaled sharply.

 _"Save Ben"_ Gwen's words echoed in Kevin's mind.

Oh god, he was supposed to be saving the kid, not taking advantage of him while he's vulnerable. Kevin felt nauseated and he quickly pulled out of ben, only to throw up on the carpet. Kevin rolled off the bed and away from ben. He crawled on trembling hands and knees to the bathroom. And used a towel to wipe himself down. He glared at himself in the mirror, how could he have done such a thing? Guilt washed over Kevin as he walked back in the bedroom.

A knot formed in his throat as his eyes fell on the limp form on the bed. Kevin wasn't sure what to do, he brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face, well he could start by cleaning ben up. As if ben would rouse any moment, Kevin cautiously laid a hand on bens shoulder and shook him lightly. Then a bit harder when the younger didn't wake up. "shit!" Kevin walked to the foot of the bed and took hold of bens arms attempting to put him in a sitting position.

As he did so, he noticed something dark on the sheets. Kevin let go of bens arms allowing him to flop back on the bed. Kevin leaned closer to get a better look in the dim light. Then the smell hit him. It was the familiar rusty metal scent of blood. Kevin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he reeled backward, tripping over his feet and crashing against Bens closet door.

The Splintering wood cut into Kevin's back, but he didn't care he stood horrified at the sight. Bile rose in his throat and he couldn't fight it down, he retched violently for a few minutes. He had to get out of there now. Kevin fixed his pants then rushed to bens window and pulled it open. The night chill hit his half naked body, he fought the urge to glance back at ben, then he was gone.

* * *

Ben felt a cold breeze and he shivered. His body felt as if it had been dragged for eternity. Slowly the teen forced his eyes open. He was glad to be alone, but the damage was certainly done. Eon was a ruthless bastard, the most livid pain he felt was his shaft, and upon examining himself, ben saw the tip of his penis was red and swollen with dry blood.

He was covered in scratch marks, bruises, bites. Ben could smell himself, it was horrible and made him want to vomit. Ben fought back tears and gingerly sat up, he hung his head low and wished he hadn't. Pure vileness was dried between his legs. A sob ripped out of ben, his throat was sore and his voice hoarse. He rubbed his swollen ankles and wrists, he been tied up.

Ben sobbed and tried standing up but his legs and back were too sore and weak from all the torture he had received. He tried again, hunching over to try and soothe the pain radiating through him. The teen was glad he had been asleep during eons attack, but not knowing everything that was done to him was more frightening. He wobbled over to his bathroom and immediately saw a black piece of paper taped to the door.

"What the hell?" ben peeled it off and opened it.

The writing was in scarlet letters and it looked maniacal

 _" Our time was interrupted. Someone has to pay."_

Ben suddenly felt light headed, how was that even possible, who could have interrupted? His parents?

The pit in Bens stomach grew wider and he trembled. He clutched the door frame tightly to balance himself.

Someone is going to die.

* * *

 **TBC!  
NOT SURE WHEN NEXT POSTING WILL BE BUT BEAR WITH ME!  
I'M ALMOST ON WINTER BREAK SO I'LL HAVE A BIT MORE TIME ON MY HANDS.  
REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello every one sorry for the uber late update, I had the chapter finished just never got around to updating. This chapter is pretty long, I originally intended to split it in 3 chaps. but I figured you deserved it since the wait was eternal. Enjoy!**_

* * *

His mind was reeling. Something had happened that clearly upset Eon but Ben had no clue as to what it was. All he knew was that he had to find the older man and fast before someone got hurt. Ben knew he reeked, he could smell himself but there was no time for a shower, he just picked up fresh clothes and tried his best to move quickly.

* * *

Kevin woke with a start; he didn't know where he was for a second. Then he stretched out, his limps cramped from being in the fetal position in his backseat. The memories of last night flooded his mind, great so he did have sex with Ben. The feeling of the youngers skin was beyond words, and the way his tight heat had surrounded him, taking him to the hilt.

The raven haired teen shook his head and took a deep breath god if Ben ever found out… last night was something Kevin would enjoy doing again, even if Ben isn't aware of it. A grim smirk spread on Kevin's face

"Oh Ben"

* * *

Ben flew close to the ground knowing that at any second Eon would disable the omnitrix. The trailer which Eon currently occupied was just beyond the forest, in a clearing. Without warning Ben was enveloped in a green glow and changed back to human, he fell and skidded hard on his chest before making a complete stop. Great his clothes were now filthy, he limped the rest of the way to Eons trailer.

Every sense in his body screamed at him to turn back and run like hell, but Ben knew someone's life was on the line, so he was going to do anything to protect them. Everything was silent, he couldn't even hear birds chirping, if ever there was a sign so mighty, it'd be this one. Ben approached the trailers door and knocked, knocked until the door opened.

"Well well, what do we have here.?" Ben dropped his gaze and spoke through trembling lips

"Eon… please, don't… don't hurt anyone else." Neither of them spoke.

Eon glared at Ben "What will be my reward if I don't kill someone?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders then slowly raised his head, locking tear filled eyes with Eons cold stare

"Anything… I'll do anything you want me to." Eons eyes lit up and his hand shot out, grabbing a fist full of Bens hair

"Anything? I like the sound of that you fucking whore!" Ben cried out as the grip in his hair tightened, and Eon dragged Ben inside his trailer. Eon pinned Ben against the wall, his knee in between Bens legs.

"You're a dirty slut!" the older man hissed through his teeth, he fumbled with Bens pants then managed to yank them down along with his briefs.

Ben shuddered, fear gripping his chest, he couldn't believe what he was doing. Eons mouth attacked Bens still tender neck. Ben choked back a gasp, his entire body still hurt.

"How dare you let anyone but me touch you?!" Eon tightly gripped Bens crotch, making his eyes flutter and body arch. Pain shot through him and threated to throw him to oblivion

"AH! Eon p-p-lease" tears streaked Bens face, the pain was too much. Eon smirked and pressed harder, loving the sound of Bens screams.

The teens legs gave out and if it weren't for Eon holding him up he would have fell to the ground.

"This is what you get" hissed Eon. He crushed his hips against Bens, the teen writhed and whimpered in pain.

Ben could feel Eons erection pressing into his thigh. Suddenly Ben was peeled from the wall and thrown against a table. Eon lifted Ben and placed him face down on the cold surface. His ass on full display. Eon palmed the youth feverishly and jabbed a finger inside Ben. He instinctively clenched around the finger intruding him and arched his back at the moment the digit nudged his prostate. Ben bit his lip hard to attempt to suppress a moan but to no avail.

"SEE?!GETTING OFF SO EASY?!" The older man didn't give Ben a chance to recover and quickly replaced his finger with his throbbing, leaking penis.

Ben screamed at the thick intrusion but bucked his hips back so Eon could hit his prostate more easily. The brunette teen squeezed his eyes shut as he was fucked fast and brutally. Little grunts and moans escaped Ben as he was pounded into the table. Pressure was building in his groin fast with every thrust delivered by Eon. He threw his head back and panted heavily, he was close to toppling over the edge, the pace was driving him mad.

Eon wrapped his hands in Bens hair and pulled hard forcing the teen to slide further against his cock.

"AH! EON! STOP!" Ben hissed and gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"That's right beg me, beg me to fuck you harder!"

"NO, STO-" with that Eon thrust impossibly fast making Ben teeth clash together. God this is too much Ben was trying to get on his feet but Eon shoved him back down

"I'm close bitch!" Ben tried biting his lips shut but treacherous moans erupted out of him. He was shocked at how slutty he sounded.

Every thrust of the olders cock pressed against Bens prostate and after a few deep violent thrusts Ben saw white and with a strangled moan he came hard splatting himself and the counter. Ben went limp, only Eon holding him upright. Seconds after Ben climaxed Eon pushed himself deep as possible inside Ben and released his hot seed. The whole ordeal lasted less than five minutes.

"It's not over…" Eon panted wiping sweat from his forehead. Oh God. Ben swallowed hard, he couldn't physically or mentally deal with Eons savage ways. Ben slowly turned to face Eon and moaned, then bit his lips seductively

"What are you planning on doing to me? I've been bad."

He gauged Eons reaction. The older man's eyes widened as a sly smirk spread across his face. Ben stood up and removed his sweater and his shirt, tossing them carelessly to the side. He gulped, hoping that things would go smoothly and he wouldn't end up being raped again. Slowly he approached the older man, closing the distance between them.

Ben could practically smell the arousal rolling off of Eon as he gently pressed his lean body against the older more muscled male. Fuck what now. Tender lips pressed against Eons and he gladly opened his mouth to let Bens tongue roam. A shudder racked Bens body, he felt so dirty. The fact that he had gone from universal badass hero to a submitted play thing was like a punch to the gut, damn if anybody ever found out he'd be beyond ruined. Ben cautiously raised his hand and took hold of Eons still hard, throbbing member.

"I like where this is going" Eons husky voice thick with lust. Ben yelped when he was abruptly spanked. He closed his eyes and leaned in to fiercely kiss Eon while pumping his hand on the olders hard member.

"Yes… go faster." Ben nodded and increased his speed.

Eon bent his head further to lick into Bens mouth, savoring every inch deeply. Ben moaned into the kiss and gave Eons cock a few more pumps, until he heard a gasp and felt something warm spill into his hand. He fought the bile threatening to rise in his throat. Ben glanced down to his hand and grimaced. Eon suddenly pulled Ben impossibly close and thrust against his stomach.

How the hell is he still hard? Bens kissed along Eons shoulder and lightly bit his shoulder, making Eon thrust harder against him. Ben licked his lips then moved his mouth to Eons neck, his hands tangling in Eons hair.

"Let's go to the bedroom" whispered Ben. Eon stilled for a moment, then laughed.

* * *

Ben let Eon lead him to the bedroom, where he was tackled onto the bed. The trailer for being a trailer was very large, nothing was crammed everything was tidy, with the exception of the table in the living room. But Ben suspected there was an underground section or an invisible something because for a villain this trailer screamed decoy.

The bedroom was shaped almost like an octagon with white walls and white furniture, the bed had dark red sheets and a white fur blanket. Eon smirked at the teen as he slowly, seductively pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned and hairy body.

Despite himself Ben tried not to laugh, like many others he assumed most villains were gay, it was the only explanation to their obsession with their male nemesis. Eon was trailing kisses down the teens flat toned stomach until he reached his destination. Ben cringed, he hadn't showered from the night before and Eon didn't seem to care.

Tight wetness enveloped Bens cock and he almost screamed at the sheer pleasure of being surrounded. His fisted the sheets wildly as Eon took him deeper into his mouth

"Oh God!" Bens spine tingled in anticipation as Eon slowly bobbed his head while sucking along his shaft. Bens breaths were shallow and coming out as moans.

This felt beyond amazing and Ben felt the urge to cum badly even though Eon just started. Eon licked and ran his teeth over the tip of Bens cock. That was it. Ben thrust into Eons mouth and came hard, moaning loudly. He slumped back on the bed trying to catch his breath.

"Mm, you taste so good." Bens eyes snapped open, his sight falling on Eon.

"Y-you swallowed it?" Eon wiped his lip with a finger then licked it slowly.

"Every drop." Ben shivered, his body covered in goosebumps.

"I'll take everything you have to offer, you're so cute when you're surprised." Said Eon as he climbed atop a wide eyed blushing Ben.

"Have a little taste." Before Ben could protest he bent his head and covered Bens mouth with his own, licking into the teen.

Ben writhed but then fell still tasting himself was strange but he couldn't help get a little excited. His cock twitched and he raised his hips to rub against Eons. Friction, he desperately wanted friction. He thrust hard into Eons thigh moaning at touch. The kiss deepened and Ben was kissing back, fiercely biting Eons lips and sucking his tongue.

Eons hands travelled through Bens body, yanking his hair, then moving further down. Calloused fingers teased Bens nipples. He gasped arching further against Eons body, he started to feel heat building in his lower abdomen and it only intensified when he felt Eons slick member glide against his belly. There's still panic and doubt with in Ben, he knew that at any moment things could get violent and agonizing.

Eons mouth had now moved to tease Bens neck; he was grinding his erection against the teen. Bens body was becoming alight with sensations he'd only dreamed about. Eon slid his body lower and spread Bens legs apart, he was lining himself up with Bens entrance when Ben suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"Wait, can you use lube or something?" Ben expected a hit or a violent thrust but Eon just pursed his lips.

"I don't like using lube, I'll be gentle" he said with a smirk. Ben started protesting but was cut off as Eon pushed his hips forward entering Ben dry.

Despite all the times Eon took Ben it still hurt especially since there was never any preparation. Ben threw his head against the pillows and arched off the bed. Ben opened his mouth to cry out.

"Shh" Eon covered the teens mouth with his, swallowing down Bens whimpers.

He pushed himself deep until he was settled to the hilt, then slowly pulled out just leaving the tip of his cock inside Ben. There was no reaction from Ben just heavy panting and his eyes squeezed shut. The silence was unnerving, impending, so Ben opened his watery eyes and saw Eon just staring at him.

"What-" Eon suddenly reached out for Ben pulling him up by the waist. It happened so fast, Eon was in a sitting position and Ben was impaled sitting atop his lap.

With the help of gravity Ben sank all the way to the bottom feeling Eons cock go deeper than it ever had. Ben groaned and tried lifting himself off of Eon but he held him in place.

"Relax, you'll feel good" Eons voice was thick and husky, his breath against Bens neck.

Ben chewed his lip and nodded shakily, he rested his hands on Eons shoulders and slowly began lifting himself up then sink back down. The pace was achingly slow, Ben had never been on top especially being in control of his own movements, it made his movements slow and awkward. Finally, Eon placed his hands on Bens waist and began lifting him much faster than Ben had managed. The change of pace hurt but every time they moved Eons cock grazed Bens prostate.

"Oh God!" Ben dug his fingernails in Eons shoulder. Eons mouth was leveled with Bens chest so he began sucking and biting Bens nipple.

To say Ben was shocked was an understatement, the way he felt at the moment was calm, he actually trusted him. Maybe if things had been this way since the beginning, he wouldn't think twice about facing Eon.

Julie might still be alive, Gwen wouldn't be on the brink of death… the thought of Julie brought tears to Bens eyes, he tried hiding his face by resting his head against Eons sweat slick shoulder. Eon suddenly grabbed Bens semi hard erection and began stroking him hard. The sudden contact jolted Ben and he snapped his head back revealing his tears streaked face, he looked into Eons lust hazed eyes then bent his head so he could pull Eon into attender kiss.

His hands snaked around Eons broad shoulders and onto his neck, one hand slipped into Eons hair and curled his fingers in the sweaty short hair. For a moment Eon stopped thrusting in Ben and focused on the kiss which deepened in intensity. Desperately Ben started moving his hips up then down at an angle so Eons cock would hit his spot, he needed this right now.

He started moving faster and harder slamming down on Eons leaking cock, while the older male followed his lead and stroked Bens dick faster. Their movements were synchronized and the immense heat Ben felt radiating through his body also made his feel cold at the same time, he felt like there wasn't enough oxygen but he panted heavily nonetheless.

Ben was moaning loudly and sounded whiny, he could feel the heat inside him reaching its boiling point, he mercilessly rammed his body against Eons. After a few more hard thrusts and rough strokes to his cock Ben sank down as far as he could, taking Eon deep inside, his cock pressing against his prostate. Ben arched backward exposing his chest and Eon sank his teeth into Bens rosy nipple causing a loud moan to escape the teen.

Pain and pleasure melded into one another and took Ben over the edge, he saw stars explode into his vision, and felt as if he had been electrocuted, pleasure shot through his entire body starting from his groin.

"AHH!" Hot white beads shot out of Ben coating his stomach and Eons chest

"Fuck yeah!" Eon bent Ben backward and pressed himself deep inside the semi-conscious teen and painted Bens insides with his come.

Ben was vaguely aware of what was going on after he orgasmed, he felt Eon kissing him and humping his side but after that the brunette welcomed exhaustion and faded into black.

* * *

After an eternity Ben woke up, he looked around the dim room. God what time is it? He tried getting up but he was wrapped possessively around Eons arms. One of Eons legs was on Bens stomach seemingly holding him in place.

He sighed and turned to face Eon, he studied the aging face, salt and pepper hair, he looked harmless instead of demented while he slept. Ben smiled and slowly raised his hand to Eons chest. Gently he began tracing the ripples of muscled pectoral. One day he would have muscles like this, and people wouldn't doubt his abilities as a hero.

Hero? How was he even worthy of thinking that? A real hero wouldn't let anyone die or get hurt because of their fear and would sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat for the innocent. He blinked back unshed tears and nestled closer to Eon, watching him attentively. Why had he suddenly been nice? Ben had actually enjoyed the sex even though he had an ulterior motive, he just wanted to prevent Eon from hurting someone and it seems to have worked.

"Whatever it takes to save them." Ben whispered. He saw Eon shaking, his face hiding in the pillow. What the hell. Ben shook his shoulder

"Are you okay? Wake up" suddenly a hand shot out and clamped down around Bens neck, pushing him into the mattress.

"AGH!" Ben struggled hard as the crushing weight cut off his air flow. Eon mounted Ben settling himself between the teens spread legs.

Ben clawed wildly at Eon, he tried punching him but he just dodged it. He laughed shaking the whole bed, then leaned into Bens ear

"I'm not looking for a lover, just something to sink my cock into!" Eon thrust his hard length painfully on Bens inner thigh.

No this couldn't be happening, he had been tricked into thinking Eon was going to show mercy. Ben felt the bones and cartilage in his neck grind together, damn he was going to die. Ben bucked under Eon trying with no avail to throw him off. Dark spots flickered before his eyes, he was about to pass out. Finally, the pressure eased off his neck and he could breathe.

Ben coughed and sucked in as much precious oxygen as his burning lungs could manage. The sound of flesh hitting flesh registered to Ben before the pain did, Eon had punched him hard in the groin. He cried out sharp icy pain radiating from his crotch, before he could recover Eon punched Bens stomach and ribs leaving red welts.

He tried covering his body from the onslaught of fists but he couldn't avoid the blows. Ben could taste blood and after a particularly savage punch, he gasped and blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Please …stop!" Ben croaked through his damaged throat. A swift jab to Bens mouth sent the teens head snapping back and more blood pooling in his mouth.

"Shut up and take what you deserve!" hissed Eon. Ben whimpered and weakly pushed Eon, the fear he was trying to hold at bay came rushing through him.

There was no way he was going to survive this. Eon smacked Ben hard then punched the side of his head. For a second the world flickered to black, Ben felt as if he were submerged in tar but knew he couldn't pass out. Bens eyes fluttered open revealing Eon just inches from his face.

"You let another man touch you! How many times do I have to tell you, you are _mine_ ONLY?!" Spittle flew from Eons mouth and onto Bens blood smeared face.

His face was a deep red and the veins in his forehead and neck were bulging dangerously.

"I-I don't know… what y-you're talking a-b-bout" sobbed Ben.

Eon growled, actually growled, then violently tangled his fingers in the teens soft brown hair, yanking his injured neck back exposing the purple red marks. Ben yelped

"You let another man fuck you, and you loved it didn't you?!" Ben stilled cold fear gripping his chest,

"W-w-what?" Another man had sex with him? Ben trembled and couldn't stop. That was not possible Eon had really lost his damn mind this time

"I'll show you, I'm the only one who can shove my dick in you" Ben was too dazed with shock and pain to hear Eon.

He felt hands spreading his legs obscenely wide and a tearing burn that jolted through his spine as he was forcibly penetrated. Ben arched his back and grit his teeth.

"S-stop!" he tried pushing Eon away but he just twisted the teens wrist.

"I'm going to drown your insides till I'm bone dry" Eon dug his fingernails in Bens chest and roughly brought them down to his stomach leaving deep red scratches in his wake.

Ben cried shamelessly now, he felt blood running down his legs and ruining the sheets. This went on for an eternity and in various positions. Currently Eon and Ben were in the spooning position. The older man had Ben in a choke hold as he fucked him from behind then filling him up once more. Hot heavy breaths ruffled the teens hair.

He had no sense of time, his mind was completely blank, the only thing he really knew was that he was going to have to shower in holy water. If Eon let him live. Eons cock remained in Ben even after it had gone limp. He turned Bens head to the side so he could kiss him. He licked into the unresponsive teens mouth, then left his head flop back down.

"You're boring, I liked when you were struggling. I'm getting cleaned up, when I come back out I want you gone." He smacked Bens bare ass then pulled out.

Blood and cum came pouring out of Ben. Eon tusked and shook his head

"What a waste, next time I'll use a plug on you." The older man leaned forward and bit the teens pert bottom, then left.

Ben lay there lost in thought. He was broken, shattered to pieces, if this would happen for the rest of his life, he'd rather end it. Ben had passed out more times than he could count, fucked more times than he could count and cried until his eyes were practically swollen shut.

He had to do something about Eon, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle him. Somehow Ben managed to get off the bed and grab some clothes that may or may not have been his and practically crawled out of Eons trailer.

The pressure in his lower back made it nearly impossible to walk but he'd have just for a while until he was out of range of Eon. After a tortuous twenty minutes the omnitrix came to life. The warm green glow bringing a smile to Bens battered face.

Finally, he could get home.

* * *

Up in the sky Ben felt untouchable, though he knew better. No one is untouchable, not even 'heroes'. The sound of sirens brought Ben out of his thoughts. He swooped lower to see which direction the sirens were headed to.

Oh, same direction as he was headed. Maybe a rescue would get his mind off things. After a few minutes of tailing the rescue drivers he came to the realization that they were headed towards his neighborhood. Ben bit his lip and dipped lower, they turned on his street. It had to be a coincidence, maybe the ancient cat lady from across the street was being devoured by her thousand cats.

Fingers crossed. There was a huge commotion of squad cars, fire fighters, paramedics, and neighbors crowding the small street.

"What the hell…" Ben was fixated on his house where he saw the most action.

He was so intent on getting closer he forgot about the tree in his front yard, and it was dark out. He crashed through the branches and accidentally hit the green symbol on his chest transforming back into himself while he careened through the wood. Some spectators saw and gasped as Ben landed in a heap on his drive way.

The crowd grew eerily quiet and Ben groaned as he tried getting up. His hand landed on something hard, Great he tore off some branches from the tree. He gazed up at the people watching him, stunned at the sheer terror displaced on their faces. One woman finally broke the silence by shrieking at the top of her lungs.

He panicked then looked around realizing that he hadn't torn branches in his fall, and what his hand was resting on was a dismembered leg. A woman's leg. Ben screamed and scrabbled backward away from the leg, his breaths frosting in the air. He glanced around his drive way seeing more of a woman's body, blood and guts scattered throughout. The smell of gore was horrifying. The pit in Bens stomach grew by the second.

Oh God No. His eyes fell on a head just inches from where he was. His breath clouding his sight for a moment. He was met by a dull set of eyes. Her blonde hair was covered in blood and her expression was blank almost surprised.

Ben screamed again when he locked eyes with the dismembered head realizing he was looking into his mother's dead eyes.

* * *

 _ **TBC... APPARENTLY HER DEATH WAS HIGHLY ANTICIPATED. MOMMY ISSUES MUCH? HAHAHAHA ;)  
HAPPY FRIDAY!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Don't Kill me, it was only like a year, give or take. CrazyJanaCat this one is for you.

* * *

Ben screamed until his voice gave out. Black dots flickered before his eyes. He couldn't breathe. This could not be his mom. Any second he would wake up from this nightmare he called life. Ben blinked hard then forced his eyes open, he glanced around, the scene unchanged. Why wasn't he waking up? He squeezed his eyes shut again,

"Please…Please…Wake up…this can't be!" he sobbed under his breath.

He opened his eyes slowly, this was real. His mom was mutilated, her body parts scattered about. Ben sucked in as much air as his burning throat would allow and let his anguish rip out of him. People covered their ears, finally an officer approached Ben and draped a blanket over his head, obstructing the gruesome scene from the teen.

"Kid c'mon, let's get you somewhere safe." He pulled Ben to his feet.

Violent tremors racked Ben's body. The officer drew Ben closer to him to help the teen walk. The stench coming off Ben nearly made the cop gag. God, the kid reeked of sex. He scoffed and gave Ben a once over.

"Look kid, not that it's your fault or anything, but maybe if you hadn't been out fucking, you could have saved your mom" the officer hissed into Ben's ear.

The words sent needles through Ben's heart. How could the cop say that to him, he had no idea the ordeal that Ben was going through to try and save his family and friends. Was everybody thinking this? But they didn't know all the pain, humiliation, mental turmoil that he was going through. They didn't know a damned thing.

"You don't know anything." Ben's voice was barely a whisper. The cop furrowed his brow

"What?" Ben started fighting the cops grasp, "You don't know anything!" he cried and fought of the strong arms holding him.

"Kid stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" Ben ignored the cop and yanked harder breaking away from the cop.

He stumbled forward and with the blanket still draped over his head, Ben just continued forward. He felt his body colliding with other people. The air rushed out of his lungs as he fell forward on top of a spectator who was too close to the commotion. A woman cried out in pain and Ben quickly tore the blanket off his head, he scanned the crowed and quickly scrambled to his feet, he needed to get out of there fast.

Before the command reached his legs, Ben was thrown sideways.

"Ahh!"

"Stop struggling or I will Taser you!"

"Let me go!" Ben used the ground as leverage to try and throw the cop off.

It was no use the cop severely outweighed him, the cop just pressed Ben harder into the asphalt. His hands were pinned above his head, the cop's ass was pressed painfully against Ben's groin. The sudden feeling of fear overwhelmed Ben, he was in a vulnerable position, anything could happen to him.

His mind went blank, all he knew was he was being straddled by someone stronger, and he could do nothing about it. In a panic, Ben kicked his legs wildly and contorted his body, he had to get away. The cop struggled to keep Ben in place, the kid was going to hurt himself no doubt.

He glanced up at another officer standing by

"Do it, Taser him!" he yelled. The other cop pulled out his Taser and aimed.

"Now!" the cop holding Ben down flung himself backward to avoid getting shocked.

Ben heard a terrifying crackling noise, then felt liquid fire penetrate his shoulder, the pain spread quickly and painfully with every pulse his heart gave. His insides felt as if they were burning, his bones felt like coals. He heard someone screaming with pure agony laced in their voice. What was happening?

Every single muscle in his body had been tensed then suddenly they turned to jelly, he went completely lax. Ben wasn't aware of when the pain stopped. He was convulsing, his teeth felt hot. Ben whimpered when he felt hands trying to soothe him, the cop who had him pinned was abruptly looming over the shuddering teen,

"Kid…with me?" in response Ben's body jerked then mercifully his eyes rolled back, and he welcomed unconsciousness gladly.

* * *

Kevin was in the shop when he heard about what happened at the Tennyson residence. He didn't hesitate, or think twice about going to Ben's house. He needed to know if Ben was okay.

"Hey! Levin, where you going?!" Oh shit, Kevin dared a quick glance over his shoulder to see his boss shaking his fist in the air.

"It's an emergency all right!" Kevin ran forward ignoring the shouts coming from his boss.

Oh yeah, he was so fired. Kevin drove like a bat out of hell straight to Ben's house. When he neared the street he saw it riddled with squad cars, ambulances, and a lot of spectators. Of course, there would be lots of people, this was Ben Tennyson they were dealing with, even in tragedy they likely just wanted to see the young hero. He parked some distance away and ran towards the crowd.

"Get out of my way! Move it granny!" he pressed forward, groping, and pulling at the spectators.

He was almost there, he could hear Ben shouting. Finally, he was at the front of Ben's house but what he saw made his heart stop. The carnage was dizzying ,He had never seen so much blood and gore in all his life. Sandras mutilated body was scattered about the drive way, it was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

"Do it, Taser him!" Kevin snapped out of his daze and ran into the blockade of squad cars.

"Now!" he saw a police officer jump off somebody on the ground and another officer taser the person.

Oh god it was Ben! He watched helplessly as Ben screamed while his body jerked and convulsed. Ben let out heart wrenching screams until finally his body went completely lax. Kevin couldn't move he wasn't sure what to do, if he got in the way of the officers maybe they would taser him too.

"God!" he hissed under his breath as he ran a trembling hand through his thick hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing causing a scene like that?!" Kevin's chest pounded with a sudden burst of hope. He recognized that gruff voice.

"Uh ,Captain Reynolds I, uh just subdued this pers- Ben Tennyson?" offered the nervous cop.

"You were under strict orders not to harm the boy, Marks!"

"Captain Reynolds!" the older man with salt and pepper hair turned slowly in the direction of Kevin, his thin brows raised high and furrowed,

"Levin?" Kevin took that as his cue and he shuffled forward

"I- I'm here to take Ben"

"Take Ben? He was just tasered he needs to be attended to at a hospital-"

"Look I know I'm not the most trust worthy person you know but Ben isn't safe here"

"No you are not the most trustworthy 're the police, if anybody can keep him safe it's us" Reynolds crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kevin shook his head defiantly and turned to walk towards the still unconscious Ben.

"Move or be moved" Kevin hissed at the gangly paramedic tending to Ben.

He quickly surveyed Ben's lax form then bent down and scooped him up bridal style. Ben's head lolled to Kevin's chest. Kevin glanced around at the shocked officers, sneering at them daring them to try to intervene.

Officer marks placed his hand on his taser ready to strike if needed but Captain Reynolds grabbed the officers hand

"That's enough damage for one day Marks." Kevin nodded slightly and the captain then walked towards the crowd.

Surprisingly no one paid mind to the six-foot raven haired teen squeezing by with the worlds most famous hero.

* * *

Kevin was surprised he could reach his car without attention. He quickly opened the passengers door to his prized car and dropped Ben on the seat

"Sorry I'm in a rush" he muttered under his breath, he buckled the teen as best he could then ran to the drivers side and rushed in.

He went from 0 to 60 in record time. He put great distance from the Ben's neighborhood, afraid Captain Reynolds would come to his senses and would go after the two, but after a few dozen glances in his rear view mirror Kevin let out a relieved sigh, they were in the clear for now. Kevin gazed at Ben studying the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

The pale skin on Ben's neck looked bruised, he slowly reached a hand over to Ben's neck to lower the collar of his hoodie more. He gasped, Ben's neck was covered in hickeys.

"What the hell…" Kevin noticed the bruising on his wrists that were clearly finger marks . The car swerved a bit, Kevin decided to pullover and inspect Ben.

He shuddered what would that confirm? That Ben was kinky? He laughed at the thought, deep down he had a feeling it was much worse that Ben being a freak. He undid his seat belt and turned to Ben

"Ben I'm going to lift your shirt real fast okay?" he muttered he cautiously reached for the hem of Ben's shirt and began to lift it.

The first thing he saw was Ben's hip bone bruised so badly it made Kevin grind his teeth

"Fuck!"

"Huh? ...What are- Kevin? Why ? "asked the low startled voice.

Ben glanced down at Kevin's had holding tightly to the hem of his shirt, he immediately tried sitting up but his battered body tensed causing Ben to cry out.

"Ben relax you were tasered earlier-"

"What the hell you pervert!" Ben stared confused at Kevin, why in the world, out of all the people was he with Kevin? And why was he trying to molest him when he was unconscious, panic inevitably kicked in and Ben was starting to hyperventilate.

"It's not what it looks like okay? I saw the bruising on your neck –" Ben felt his blood run cold, he saw the dark hickeys Eon had left.

"I was attacked when I …went to investigate a robbery"

"Attacked by what? Horny, neck sucking robbers?!Ben I'm not an idiot I know a hickey when I see one" Ben squeezed his eyes shut the last thing he needed was Kevin poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Who went sucking your neck so violently Ben? I want to help you-"

"Help me what ?! What don't you think I have needs like everyone else?"

Ben pulled the collar of his hoodie higher up his neck, willing himself to take deep breaths and try to calm down.

The older teen scoffed "Ben you reek of sex. Your wrists are bruised up" Ben couldn't deal with this not now, and especially not with Kevin Levin.

He unbuckled his seat belt and exited Kevin's car. He dialed through the omnitrix trying to transform into a flying alien. Just as he was about to press down on jet ray, Kevin clamped his hand down on Ben's wrist and yanked it away from the omnitrix.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Ben kicked wildly at Kevin. His foot kicking out his knee

"Gahh you little shit, I'm not letting you go! Gwen made me swear I'd protect you and I'm going to do it!"

Kevin knew Ben was too weak to fight him so he took advantage of this. He yanked Ben's arm high above his head nearly lifting him off the ground and slammed Ben against the car. Ben screamed at the pain, he shook his head trying to ward the darkness threatening to pull him under.

"Please stop-p," whimpered Ben. Kevin raised Ben's other hand above his head and pressed his body flush against Ben's trembling one

"AH, NO!" Kevin used his free arm to lift Ben's shirt. "No don't!" pleaded Ben who struggled to no avail in Kevin's grasp.

Kevin stared at Ben's torso, his jaw nearly hit the floor. The once pale flesh was now covered bruises, bite marks, scratches, and unmistakable handprints on Ben's hips. Kevin closed his eyes and swallowed hard, flash backs of the night he assaulted Ben creeping through his mind. Ben must never know what he did . Kevin let go of Ben and backed away from him watching him drop to his hands and knees, sobbing.

He swallowed hard and looked around, he bit his lip anxiously, then slowly walked toward Ben. Expecting Ben to lash out at him again Kevin bent down slowly and grabbed Bens waist to help him up, he just let himself get picked up. Ben leaned heavily against Kevin's chest, their closeness made Kevin's heart pound as a wave of mixed emotions pulsed through him.

He needed to protect Ben. "Ben… when have a lot of talking to do."

Kevin felt Ben's arms wrap around him in a weak hug, warm breath tickled his shoulder. Unsure of what to do Kevin hugged back tighter and let his chin rest on top of Ben's head. Ben felt safe for the first time in a long time, and much to his surprise he felt he could actually trust the brute holding him as if he were his little brother.

"Ben let's go" the younger teen nodded and let go of Kevin, he got in the car and buckled himself in.

He was suddenly exhausted , his body still hurt from the encounter with the police. Ben let his eyes close allowing himself to drift into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Uh Oh is Kevin falling for Ben or is he the ultimate boyfriend pulling through on his promise to Gwen? how will Eon react when he finds out Kevin has his "Property"?

not sure when the next update will be but it wont be a year from now ;p


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to Kevin's house was awkward with palpable curiosity emitting from Kevin. Ben curled into himself and pressed himself as far against the passenger's door as physically possible. What was going through his head?

What did he make of the marks he saw on his body? Ben shivered, he felt Kevin's gaze on him more that it was on the road. He discreetly glanced over his shoulder, he regretted it a moment later when it was confirmed that Kevin was staring at him. He gulped.

"Uhm… Eyes on the road, unless you want to become Bellwood's next PSA on dangers of distracted driving."

Kevin blinked then cleared his throat "Right, sorry." Then chuckled awkwardly.

Ben must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Kevin made a sharp turn onto his neighborhood.

"Hey, I'm glad you got some rest." Ben nodded at Kevin.

For some reason panic started spreading through Ben, just the thought of telling Kevin everything was too overwhelming. The car hadn't come to a stop yet when Ben jumped out. He was clumsy and fell flat on his face.

"Ben!" his battered body just wanted to lay there but he bolted up from the ground and tried his best to run.

Kevin was yelling for him but Ben didn't care. Ben limped to Kevin's front door and tried the knob. He was surprised to find it unlocked, but then again it was Kevin.

"Ah!" Ben clutched his side, he was still bleeding from where the taser had entered him.

Black spots flickered before his eyes as he rushed inside Kevin's house, no he couldn't pass out yet. He wanted to at least pass out in the safety of a bathroom, that way if he knew Kevin wouldn't poke or prod him while unconscious. Kevin quickly parked his car and jumped out.

He was almost inside when he remembered to lock his baby up, his neighbors were not exactly on the Home Owners association.

"Ben?!" his voice was more worried than he expected. He stepped inside and his foot slipped out from under him.

"Ahg , what the hell…" Kevin looked down. There was blood, Bens blood on the floor.

"Ben, you need to let me help you!" he climbed quickly up the stairs towards his room.

Relief washed over him when he heard the water running from his bathroom. Kevin exhaled and pressed his forehead against the bathroom door. He tried the knob but it was of course locked.

"Ben, please let me help. Your bleeding pretty badly." He waited for a response.

"You're going to bleed out!" Kevin pounded on the door "I can easily break this door down-"

"Just give me 10 minutes" came Bens weak voice.

"10 and that's it!" Yelled Kevin back angrily.

He hated when the kid got all proud and refused help. That little shit, if he wasn't already fucked up, he'd have pummeled him. He debated waiting right outside the door until Ben came out but decided against it.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, all this mystery was making him beyond uneasy, though he didn't admit it to himself he knew exactly what was going on with Ben. He just hoped that Ben would prove him wrong and say he finally pissed the wrong person off.

* * *

Ben stared at his naked body in the mirror. His body hadn't healed from all his encounters with Eon and at this rate it likely never would. He carefully moved his hand over the now scarred words on his lower hip _mine or death_.

Bile rose in his throat and he lunged for the toilet, he dropped to his knees and heaved up the contents of his stomach. He was disgusting. He looked up to Kevin's medicine cabinet, he could easily end it, his own suffering would be over.

And even if Eon did kill the rest of his loved ones, in his rage he might do it quick so they wouldn't suffer. Ben threw up more he couldn't believe himself, he would never do such a selfish thing. Would he? There was only 3 feet between him and sweet, permanent release … _God, please_ …

Ben just wanted to lay where he was, close his eyes and when he opened them he'd be 10 again, in the RV with grandpa and Gwen. If he had known how much suffering and destruction came with wielding the Omnitrix, he would have never taken it.

He wasn't a hero, he was a guy with a watch that Apple regretted not making first. Ben trembled, life would be so much better. But the gravity of his situation kept him grounded from his wishful thinking. His mom was now dead, and Eon had a lot more people at his mercy.

He caved in and cried hard, the feeling of losing his mom was indescribable, it was as if a piece of his heart had been torn out of him and all that was left was a hollow hole that would never be filled the same again. The universe was a cruel place and it gave him first row seat to his own hell.

Loud banging snapped him out of basking in his own sorrow.

"Ben it's been 10 minutes, I'm coming in!" _Shit, you impatient prick!_

"No! I-I'm…Naked!"

Kevin snorted "As Oprah likes to say, I got a dangler, you got a dangler, we all get danglers!"

Kevin was twisting the knob violently. Ben scrambled to his feet, panic lanced in his chest.

"Please I'm just going to hop in the shower!"

"No open the door" Kevin pounded louder on the door making Ben jump and his teeth clash together.

"C-can I borrow some clothes, please?"

Even though Kevin was his friend his gut was telling him not to trust him. And those mood swings sure did not help, one second he'ss worried the next he's…Scary? Ugh, he just could not put his finger on it but it put him on edge. Ben walked into the shower and washed off all the grime that had become a second layer of skin. He couldn't spread his legs because he was so sore from when Eon raped him for all those hours, but he did his best to scrub away any evidence of it.

His whole body was basically one giant contusion, he turned off the steaming water and pulled the curtain back. He saw Kevin standing in the doorway

"Ahh! Jesus! What are you doing, you freak!?"

Ben slipped backwards as he wrapped himself in Kevin's shower curtain, luckily the towel rack helped him regain his balance. His body screamed in protest to the sudden movement. Kevin had gone into the bathroom while Ben was in the shower.

He was just standing there watching Ben, holding a towel and some clothes in his hands. A chill went down Bens spine, how long had he been there, and why didn't he say anything. Kevin continued to stand there the only thing moving where his eyes, all along Ben.

Ben gulped and tried his best to hide all his naked glory with the transparent shower curtain. Something about how Kevin watched him made Bens soul shrivel up and die for the 5th time. The tension was unnerving, Ben could hear the rush of his blood in his ears.

He wanted to scream, Kevin bit his lip, then fixed his eyes on Bens.

"Here's your clothes" his voice was low, he held out the clothes and towel but made no attempt to moving closer to Ben.

"Thanks, J-J-Just leave it on the ground…Please"

Kevin shook his head, "The ground is dirty and wet. Come get it" the raven-haired teen ran his tongue over his teeth as if savoring Ben from afar.

Bens mouth was suddenly a desert. What the fuck did this asshole think he was doing?

"Seriously, just leave it there" he said more firmly now, while avoiding eye contact.

Kevin took a step forward, and before he could stop himself Ben let out a whimper. Kevin laughed and threw the clothes on the toilet.

"I'm just messing with you…" Kevin gave one last glance at Ben and walked out without closing the bathroom door.

He peered out into the room but it was completely dark, Kevin could be watching him and he wouldn't know it since he couldn't see. _Damn bastard_. The toilet was not close to the shower so he would have to walk at least 6 feet, stark naked. _What's up with perverts and bathrooms anyway_.

He did his best to conceal himself with his hands and quickly walked to the toilet. He looked out into the dark room for any signs of Kevin but there was nothing that would indicate his presence. He took the large towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Then pulled the severely oversized t shirt over his head. Ben looked around for pants or even boxers but there weren't any. What the fuck. The shirt came to stop midthigh, so he kept the towel on until he could get a hold of some pants.

* * *

He walked cautiously out of the bathroom, the light only providing minimal sight.

"Kevin?" he walked toward the bedroom door and felt along the wall for a light switch.

After a few clumsy attempts he found the switch. Light filled the empty room. Kevin wasn't in there. Ben let out a sigh of relief. The bed suddenly looked like the last drop of water in a desert. His body yearned for rest and he wasn't about to ignore it.

As he flopped on the bed he saw a nightstand with a couple of drawers, surely there were some pants in there. But right as his head hit the pillow his eyes slid shut, and for the first time in a long time he could really rest.

He was having a nightmare of someone breaking into the bedroom he needed to wake up something was wrong. His instincts were on overdrive, his heart threatened to burst. _Thank God I pissed before bed_.

He probably only slept for about ten minutes before he sat up drenched in sweat. Kevin was standing on the side of the bed just staring at him holding a tray.

"My God! What is wrong with you?!" Ben put distance from him and Kevin by rolling to the opposite side of the bed.

"You have good reflexes, even in your sleep you were aware of me being here. That's good to know you haven't lost your thing."

Ben panted as he fought to calm his erratic breathing he clutched his chest

"I've never been so close to having a heart attack!" He was seriously considering Life Alert if he was going to be staying with Kevin.

Ben turned to glare at Kevin but noticed his eyes were trained below Bens waist. Ben looked down and realized that somehow the towel he wrapped around his waist was gone. The shirt he wore had rolled above his hips completely exposing his lower half

"Ah!" Ben nearly fell off the bed in attempt to cover himself. That creep was just watching him and smiling!

"What is wrong with you?!" Ben wanted to cry.

"Just relax, you're over reacting" he smiled smugly, it mad Bens skin crawl

"Over reacting?! You snuck in the bathroom to watch me shower, you were watching me sleep! Y-y-you just saw my junk!" he shrieked motioning to his pelvis.

"I tried waking you, FYI!"

Ben was just too disturbed, the whole situation was strange, Ben felt as if Kevin had ulterior motives. Or was he really reading too much into it? _Hell no._ He had been through enough to ignore his instincts.

"You tried waking me psychically?! By watching me sleep?!" Ben started getting up

"No! Wait, look I'm sorry for being a 'creep'. It's just that I promised Gwen I would watch you…Not sleep, but like you know, watch you" Kevin set the tray carefully on the bed.

Ben stopped, Gwen, she was always looking out for him, when she wasn't too busy being annoyed with him.

"Gwen? … I-"

"Shh, just sit and chill okay, you're all worked up. I made you a sandwich and brought you some juice."

Ben glanced at the tray and shook his head "I'm not hungry, but thanks."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed opposite of Kevin. He purposely put distance between them just in case Kevin tried anything weird again. Kevin crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Well at least drink the Kool aid" he said anxiously biting his lip. _Don't drink the Kool aid_.

"I'll drink it later, I really don't have an appetite right now." Ben was getting annoyed and his body was throbbing with pain, he just wanted to sleep.

Kevin groaned " You are such a pain! Just drink a little!" Ben wrinkled his nose and shook his head

"You drink it, I'm going to sleep" Kevin took a deep breath to calm himself

"Okay fine! Sorry, we still need to talk remember, you little shit" _No, not now_.

Ben couldn't bring himself to talk about _that._ He was afraid of what Kevin would think or do. There definitely would be mocking, disgust. Shame to call Ben his friend? The possibilities were endless with someone as inconsistent and complex as Kevin.

One minute he was the best person in the world, the next he was pure nightmare fuel.

"What about" replied Ben.

The raven -haired teen moved the tray off the bed and onto the nightstand, he turned to face Ben.

"Well for starters, how did you know where my spare key was?" he cocked any eyebrow and waited for Ben to respond.

 _What the fuck is this?_

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?"

Kevin rolled his eyes

"Don't play dumb! How did you get in my house earlier?" Ben furrowed his brow in confusion

"You left your door unlocked, you dumbass". A sarcastic laugh emitted from Kevin

"If there is one thing I care about, it's my property. I never leave my shit unlocked. Have you seen my neighborhood? We're not exactly on the HOA"

Ben suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Please tell me you're joking" Bens voice trembled.

"I honest to God wish I were."

The color visibly drained from Bens face, and Kevin cold see that he was trembling. Ben slowly looked down to his Omnitrix , and just as he had dreaded, it was powered off.

Eon was here.

* * *

TBC! NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO HAVE DONE THIS WEEK, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS'NT AS CLIMACTIC BUT I WILL MAKE IT .

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KEVINS BEHAVIOR LMK PLZZ.

THANKYOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, LOVE YOU!


End file.
